Toi et Moi contre le Monde
by Ididwarnyounottotrustme
Summary: "Les Faibles meurent, et les Forts survivent. A toi de choisir dans quelle catégorie tu veux être rangée." Ses yeux bleus-acier la fixaient, observant le sang coulant le long de sa tempe avec une pointe d'amusement malsaine. Quant à elle, elle regardait Eric de la même manière qu'un agneau observerait un loup. Avec appréhension, peur, et craintes. Survivrait-elle à son initiation?
1. Le Grand Départ

Toi et moi contre le Monde

Une fragile silhouette arpentait les sombres ruelles d'un Chicago dévasté, d'un pas cependant enjoué et qui contrastait avec le terrible gris des buildings qui l'entouraient. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle sentait en elle l'excitation monter. Même le ciel maussade paraissait être éclatant, et elle seule parvenait à apercevoir quelques rayons du soleil percer à travers ce manteau opaque.

La jeune femme ne pouvait être plus heureuse… Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Mieux, aujourd'hui était SON jour.

C'était le seul jour que la société lui attribuait pour choisir son Destin. Jusque-là, elle avait subi le sort qui était celle d'être née de parents issus de la faction des Sincères, les gens honnêtes de la civilisation. Depuis petite, elle s'était confrontée à ce monde où la vérité était seule maîtresse. Ses parents et ses frères ne lui avaient pas inculqué l'art du mensonge et la sincérité était son credo, peu importe à quel point elle blessait. L'adolescente s'était accommodée à cette vie, en serrant les poings et en faisant ce qui était attendu d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait déçu, jamais elle n'avait eu un comportement déplacé ou malhonnête. Elle était la fierté de sa famille, petite dernière, et choyée.

Mais intérieurement, elle s'était toujours sentie étouffée. Etouffée par cette obligation à se convertir en avocat de la Justice. Ce n'était pas qui elle était, c'était l'image que la société voulait qu'elle devienne. Et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Elle voulait être… différente. Non pas par prétention, mais cette vie dictée par un code de conduite ne lui avait jamais permis de se découvrir réellement. Ses frères, Jonas et Aimé l'avaient supporté, vu qu'ils avaient décidé de rester dans leur faction originelle, un jour semblable à celui que la demoiselle vivait actuellement.

Mais elle, elle ne voulait pas commettre une erreur semblable…

Une pièce bondée s'offrait désormais à elle. Toutes les familles des jeunes qui allaient sceller leur Destin étaient présentes et la salle était pour dire comble. La pression se fit ressentir, ses muscles se raidirent quelque peu et il lui parut qu'il faisait un temps de canicule, tant elle avait chaud. A côté d'elle se trouvait quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait. Elle reconnut Christina et Peter, de sa faction. Autant la première était quelqu'un qu'elle admirait et appréciait grandement, autant le second avait le don de lui faire hérisser les poils. Peter était à double-tranchant, il pouvait offrir un sourire avenant et tendre avant de sortir la plus terrible des lames au travers de paroles atrocement venimeuses. Tant que la demoiselle avait fini par le surnommer intérieurement « La Fourbe Vipère ».

Son nom retentit d'ailleurs, faisant monter d'un cran supplémentaire la pression que l'adolescente subissait à crescendo depuis le début. Christina également fut appelée, de même que les membres des autres factions.

De ses yeux quelque peu grossis par l'excitation, la jeune fille observait les autres faire leur choix. Beaucoup restèrent dans la sécurité de leur faction originelle, quelques-uns partaient pour des factions dites « d'amour », soit celle des Altruistes et des Fraternels, qui offraient un rythme de vie harmonieux, bien que travailleur et restrictif pour les premiers. Certains optaient pour une carrière dans les Sincères ou les Erudits, ces derniers étant dirigés par Jeanine Matthews, la Présidente de ville, également présente lors de la cérémonie.

Et enfin certains autres, comme Peter et Christina, optaient pour la faction des Audacieux, les seuls à perturber le côté solennel de ce passage à l'âge adulte par des cris barbares dès qu'un jeune verser son sang sur la braise ardente, symbole de cette faction en charge de la Sécurité de la ville.

« Katherina Zenor »

Une voix retentit, appelant la jeune femme à s'avancer. L'excitation de toute à l' heure s'était muée en adrénaline pure et dure, et la joie avait peu à peu pris place à l'incertitude. Les mains tremblantes, la jeune fille âgée de seize ans s'avança, s'offrant à la vue de tous.

Elle sentit sur elle tous ces regards, et surtout, le regard de ceux qui avaient été sa famille. Devant les différents choix qui s'offrirent à elle, Katherina demeurait stoïque, immobile, comme paralysée. Elle analysait de ses yeux les différents éléments disposés devant elle et s'imaginait les changements que chacun pouvait potentiellement apporter.

Et, soudain, la Sincère ressentit quelque chose de nouveau. Un malaise, une douleur à la poitrine, et une émotion qui aurait pu lui amener des larmes si elle ne figurait pas au centre de l'attention de tous.

Elle venait de comprendre alors pourquoi tant de jeunes, aussi aventureux soient-ils, se confortaient en restant dans leur faction originelle. Pour la famille. Son insouciance et son avidité d'aventures lui avaient tant obnubilée qu'elle en avait oublié le sacrifice qui découlait du choix qu'elle allait faire. Ellen e resterait pas une Sincère, mais pour ce faire, elle devrait abandonner Mère, Père, et Frères. Et à la réalisation de cette tragédie, elle dut serrer les lèvres. Elle se trancha faiblement la peau, et déversa le sang sur la braise chaude des Audacieux, leur décrochant un énième cri de victoire qui résonnait bien plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Pourquoi ce choix ?

Parce qu'elle voulait se sentir vivante. Elle voulait être de ceux qui se démarquaient, sans avoir à se sentir obligée de rentrer dans un moule. Elle aimait la promesse de liberté que lui offrait la faction des forts de corps et d'esprit et avait hâte de se séparer de cette prison qu'était la vie des Sincères. Seul le regard que lui offrit sa famille alors que Katherina disparaissait dans une foule d'Audacieux lui donna l'impression qu'elle regretterait ce choix. Heureusement, on ne lui donna aucunement le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage.

« Les Audacieux, avec moi ! »


	2. Et c'est ainsi que débute la fin

_Pourquoi on ne courait jamais quand on était Sincère ?_

Ce fut la question qui trotta sans relâche dans son esprit depuis le moment où elle avait quitté le bâtiment principal de la ville. Ses jambes s'étaient activées comme jamais pour suivre le rythme effréné des Audacieux, tous devant elle, mais c'était à peine suffisant pour les rattraper. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire, était de ne pas les perdre de vue. Et ô diantre que ça lui demandait des efforts.

Essoufflée, les cheveux ayant la grâce d'un plumage de poulet cuit aux lignes à haute tension, Katherina s'arrêta. Elle en fut soulagée, croyant la course terminée en voyant les premiers se stopper. Mais la jeune femme dut se retenir de pousser un soupir de désespoir en constatant que ses nouveaux camarades entreprenaient l'escalade des piliers métalliques qui soutenaient la plateforme étroite qu'était la gare.

« Quoi ? »

Sa plainte fut plus pour elle-même que pour le reste de la bande. Néanmoins, une voix en hauteur lui répondit sur un ton condescendant :

« Hey Kath ! Si c'est trop haut, tu peux toujours devenir sans Factions, une ambition à la hauteur de tes compétences quoi ! »

Le salopard.

Ma foi, on était Sincère ou on ne l'était pas. Mais ces mots, aussi piquants furent-ils, se révélèrent être plus efficaces qu'une armée d'encouragement car voilà que la demoiselle, frêle et sans réelle force musculaire, commença à s'accrocher à l'armatures froide et sans vie des soutiens métalliques. Ce fut dur, incroyablement dur, mais heureusement, elle était légère, aussi l'effort en était amoindri.

Une fois en haut, elle eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'elle sentit du mouvement se faire à nouveau. Les anciens Audacieux semblaient s'échauffer et regardaient tous dans la même direction. Katherina les imita, et vit dès lors le train de marchandise arriver dans leur direction.

« C'est notre train. On va le prendre. »

S'exclama l'un des meneurs de troupe.

« A l'arrêt, on est d'accord ? »

Demanda pince-sans-rires Christina, d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle ne le voulut.

« En marche, on est d'accord ? »

L'imita alors le jeune chef. Katherina déglutit…. Comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs.

Le train arrivait désormais à leur hauteur. Les plus braves suivirent de suite l'exemple des plus expérimentés et se jetèrent dans le train en marche en premier par un saut plus qu'impressionnant. Les plus frileux, comme la jeune Sincère, paraissaient avoir une discussion interminable entre leur cœur, qui leur affirmait que s'ils ne sautaient pas, il n'y avait plus qu'à démissionner, car finir sans factions c'était se condamner à une mort autant spirituelle que physique, et le cerveau, qui disait plus ou moins la même chose, par rapport aux risques mortels liés à l'atterrissage, ou le non-atterrissage, dans le train.

« Oh la ferme »

Se dit pour elle-même Katherina alors qu'elle prit une inspiration et laissa ses muscles guider son corps. Elle fit de longues enjambées, fixant du regard une ouverture dans les wagons et prit tout son élan pour entreprendre le saut. Une fois amorcé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était sûre de rien niveau atterrissage, et préféra fermer les yeux… histoire de conserver la surprise.

Ce fut avec une certaine stupeur qu'elle sentit le plancher solide du train se heurter à elle. Ou l'inverse. Elle ne savait plus trop. Se relevant, l'adolescente croisa le regard de son amie, Christina, qui lui sourit, créant une vague de réconfort dans le cœur de Katherina.

Elle avait réussi. Elle allait devenir audacieuse. Une demi-heure auparavant, c'était une petite fille qui était encore hésitante sur la direction que prendrait sa vie. Désormais, c'était une jeune femme apeurée, excitée, mais ô combien heureuse d'être dans ce satané train. Un bref regard fut lancé en direction de la ville qu'elle quittait, avec une pointe d'amertume en repensant au visage de ses proches. La Sincère détourna vite le regard et s'assit aux côtés de Christina, accompagnée d'une silhouette à laquelle Katherina n'avait pas fait attention. Les deux amies demeurèrent silencieuses le reste du trajet, sans doute trop éperdues dans leurs pensées respectives pour piper un mot, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde… Peter s'amusait à imaginer à quoi ressemblait leurs nouveaux quartiers devant qui voulait bien l'écouter. L'amie à Christina fut interpellée par le surnom qu'on attribuait péjorativement aux Fraternels. Katherina observa l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains clairs, laquelle ne réagit pas. La Sincère devait se l'avouer, elle avait une once d'admiration pour elle… Passer des Fraternels aux Audacieux, c'était comme passer de la Souris au Jaguar. Pour beaucoup, cela relevait de l'impossible. Et pourtant, elle, elle devait y croire vu qu'elle s'y était engagée, envers et contre tout. Katherina était curieuse à son sujet, mais elle le garda pour elle-même, faisant un bref contact visuel et un sourire avec la Fraternelle.

« On est arrivés. »

Tous se levèrent, une once d'excitation pétillant dans leur regard. Le train ne ralentissait pas la cadence pour autant. Regardant par le wagon ouvert, la Fraternelle annonça que les plus expérimentés sauter du train… Christina digéra mal l'information, et Katherina dut se retenir pour ne pas pleurer de désespoir. Ps encore….. Sauter. Christina offrit un regard quelque peu mitigé à Katherina qui ne se rendit pas compte, mais était blanche de peur. Elle n'avait rien de l'amie rassurante, aussi ce fut Christina qui prit les devants avec la Fraternelle, et sauta.

« Prochain arrêt, les Sans Factions ! »

Lança Peter à son attention alors qu'il sautait hors du wagon. Décidément, c'était l'homme de la situation, au niveau motivation…. Katherina inspira et sauta, presque in extremis du bout du toit du bâtiment qu'ils devaient rejoindre par ce saut. Elle se blessa faiblement, s'écorchant genoux et mains, mais au moins, elle était vivante. La benjamine Zenor se releva, se dépoussiéra et alla voir si son amie allait bien, mais elle se rendit compte que Christina avait déjà rejoint les rangs.

Une silhouette se démarquait des autres. Elle était grande, massive, à contre jour. Katherina ne distinguait que cette impressionnante ombre alors qu'une voix forte, puissante, retentit.

« Ok écoutez-tous ….. »

Tous le blablas se turent soudainement et le calme regagna aussitôt le toit.

« Je suis Eric, l'un de vos chefs »

L'homme bougea quelque peu, dissimulant le soleil derrière lui et permettant enfin à son assemblée de distinguer ces traits. A cet instant précis, Katherina était loin de se douter que ce visage-là serait la clé de ses peines, de ses réussites, de ses plaisirs et de ses douleurs. Elle ignorait qu'à cet instant précis, son Destin était scellé d'une manière bien plus définitive que lorsqu'elle avait fait couler son sang sur les braises ardentes du feu des Audacieux…

 _Bonjour toi qui me lis ! Tout d'abord, merci ! Ensuite, pour précision, je considère cette fanfic comme « histoire d'entraînement » pour mon français (à améliorer) et je m'excuse si le début paraît bien plat. J'aime prendre le temps que vous vous familiarisez avec la personnage principale, quelqu'un d'ordinaire qui a des aspirations un peu moins ordinaires ! Surtout, j'évite les descriptions physiques en détails afin que la lectrice (ou lecteur qui sait ?) puisse se mettre à sa place le mieux que possible. Sauf pour le physique, car je trouvais que ça offrait pas mal de potentiels, une petite fragile non sportive chez les Audacieux ! Dans tous les cas, merci si vous avez un retour ou une proposition ! Je sais la direction que je veux donner, y aura du HOT, des scènes de combat et j'adorerais réussir à créer une belle ambiance psychologique lorsque j'aurais pu présenter un peu mieux Eric._

 _Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une belle lecture et ma boîte est toujours ouverte à des demandes ou propositions ! :3_


	3. La Chute

Sa voix avait des intonations parfois douces, parfois brutales et hypnotisait le regroupement de jeunes devant lui. Katherina ne faisait pas exception à la règle, ses yeux rivés sur cette silhouette perchée sur le rebord du toit, elle était obnubilée. Son regard ne parvenait pas à se détacher de ce dénommé Eric, imposant avec sa stature musclée, en hauteur, et son visage, impassible, mais qui était harmonieux, l'attirait énormément. Ses yeux, couleur bleus-gris, témoignaient d'une certaine froideur mélangée de férocité . Ses cheveux, d'un blond terne et rasés sur les côtés, étaient maintenus en arrière par du gel, et le piercing qui ornait son arcade lui donnait un air de bad boy qui ne laissait pas la jeune Sincère indifférente. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça et sentait son cœur battre autrement que par le rythme de l'appréhension... Elle était fascinée….

Tant qu'elle avait bu ses paroles, mais n'avait su les écouter… La voix de la Fraternelle s'était alors élevée, interrompant son flux de pensées et la ramenant de ce fait à la réalité. Katherina observa celle que les autres appelaient « Stiff » s'avancer timidement en direction d'Eric, qui descendit du rebord sans offrir un regard glacial à l'amie de Christina. La Sincère se raidit. La châtain clair était désormais debout sur le rebord, dos aux nouveaux Audacieux, face contre le vide. Une remarque puérile de Peter résonna alors qu'elle enlevait son haut et la Sincère fusilla du regard le noiraud au sourire méprisant.

« Aujourd'hui, Initiée… »

Quand Katherina reporta son regard sur le rebord, la Fraternelle avait disparu. Elle hoqueta de surprise, ce qui décrocha un rire moqueur de la part de son confrère Sincère qui s'était rapproché des premiers rangs, apparemment désireux d'être le suivant.

L'entrée des Audacieux se faisaient par un saut de l'ange… Katherina pensait arriver au bout de ses surprises avec l'histoire du train, mais se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas fini de souffrir, au niveau cardiaque. Elle était loin de se douter à quel point cela allait s'avérer vrai.

Leur chef, duquel Katherina n'arrivait que difficilement à ôter son regard, observa le vide un instant, puis s'adressa à eux, de la même voix détachée qu'il leur avait parlé jusqu'alors.

« Au suivant. »

Peter s'avança d'un pas certain, bien que Katherina se doutait qu'il devait ressentir une certaine peur. Il était niché sur le rebord, et, à son tour, sauta, mais pas aussi silencieusement que la Fraternelle…

Quelques-uns applaudirent, la peur ayant peu à peu laissé place à l'excitation.

Christina en fit de même et offrit un regard encourageant à Katherina alors qu'elle la dépassait. La jeune femme aurait pu s'en sentir rassurée si elle y avait prêté attention. Elle s'était quelque peu mis hors ligne depuis toute à l'heure et continuait d'observer Eric.

A un moment, alors que Christina était sur le rebord, le jeune homme croisa le regard de la Sincère. Il le maintint un instant, et quelque chose s'éveilla dans les sens de Katherina, mais elle ne sut dire quoi. Elle ne faiblit pas, observant Eric dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache d'elle, Christina ayant sauté.

« Au suivant »

Des hésitations à nouveau, mais rapidement un candidat s'avança. Et ainsi de suite, pour les prochaines minutes qui s'écoulèrent, que Katherina « gaspilla » à analyser de haut en bas celui qui allait devenir leur chef. Elle aurait pu s'annoncer candidate au saut à plusieurs reprises, mais l'envie de rester le plus longtemps possible sur le toit l'en dissuada.

Pourquoi ?

Elle repensait à ses frères, Jonas et Aimé. Ses parents. La contemplation d'Eric ne lui rappelait pas sa famille, mais l'homme représentait le changement pour Katherina. Il était celui qui les avait introduits au repère des Audacieux, leur premier contact avec la réalité de cette faction. Il allait être celui qui allait faire partie de son quotidien, avec ses camarades. Celui qui marquerait définitivement son passage à la vie adulte, en la transformant en soldat. Ce rituel, du saut du toit, marquait plus que l'entrée du repère des Audacieux. Cela signifiait pour Katherina de laisser derrière sa vie. Et de devenir quelqu'un qu'on respecterait, voire craindrait. Elle ne voulait plus être la gentille fille honnête, celle qui était juste, quoi qu'il advenait. Celle dont personne redoutait le jugement. Celle invisible, car inoffensive. Non. C'était du passé. La nouvelle elle aurait l'aura semblable à celle d'Eric, puissante, et inspirant au respect. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Se connaître devenir quelqu'un. Quelqu'un dont on se rappellerait. Aux Sincères, seuls ses parents et ses frères se remémoreraient son existence… jusqu'à ce que son visage ne leur soie plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Était-ce la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait se détacher du regard d'Eric ?

« Alors initiée, tu sautes, ou préfères rester… sur le toit, seule ? »

La soudaine voix de l'objet de ses pensées la fit presque tressaillir, mais elle ne démontra rien. Katherina se tenait droite et fière, désireuse de montrer qu'elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile et apeurée par ce saut. Sans un mot, elle avança, réalisant alors qu'elle était la dernière…

Sans hésitation aucune la Sincère monta sur le rebord qui lui faisait face au vide et détacha enfin son regard d'Eric, pour se concentrer sur le gouffre qui se présentait devant elle. Son cœur loupa un battement et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas faiblir et redescendre illico presto.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Cette question la surprit, et lui donna surtout une belle opportunité de s'accorder une pause, pour tenter de masquer son vertige apparent.

« Kath'. »

Se contenta-t-elle de répliquer d'une voix atone, se voulant aussi froide que celle du leader des Audacieux. En réponse, Eric raccourcit la distance qui les séparait, se trouvait désormais presque à hauteur de la jeune femme (car oui, bien qu'elle figurait sur un rebord, Eric restait grand et lui arrivait presque à hauteur de ses yeux). Avec un geste lent et calculé, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Katherina, envahissant sa zone de confort sans en demander la permission. La demoiselle, ne pouvant reculer, n'avait le choix que de confronter le bleu de ses yeux qu'il avait incroyablement menaçant, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait.

« Et bien Kath, tu attends que je te pousse ? »

Un sourire apparut brièvement mais disparut aussitôt, et le silence fit office de loi entre les deux protagonistes. Katherina ne savait que dire. Son regard se perdait dans celui de Eric et il lui sembla qu'elle avait connu cet homme toute sa vie, or c'était faux. Peu importait la menace qui résidait derrière ces iris, elle se noyait dedans et y prenait plaisir. Mais la gêne et la peur la tétanisaient pour l'instant et un flux incontrôlable de pensées envahissait sa tête.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi était-elle incapable de faire ce que les autres avaient fait avec aisance ? Pourquoi restait-elle plantée là à l'observer alors qu'il fallait qu'elle saute, maintenant, au risque de se retrouver virée de la faction qu'elle avait choisie !?

Elle ressentit une main chaude se poser au-dessus de son buste, et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une poussée se fit. Eric venait de la bousculer dans le vide, la faisant plonger dos au gouffre. L'angoisse l'empêcha de hurler, et il lui sembla de voir sa vie défiler devant les yeux alors que la silhouette la regardant plonger se rétrécissait à mesure que les secondes passaient.


	4. Cot Cot

Son corps heurta quelque chose de souple qui la renvoya aussitôt dans les airs, tel un ballon rebondissant. Elle fit quelques sauts supplémentaires légers avant d'enfin se stabiliser et regagner une certaine immobilité. Son regard perdu dans le ciel au-dessus d'elle, Katherina réalisait alors qu'elle était vivante, et peu à peu son cœur retrouvait un rythme normal.

Elle se sentit dès lors glisser et une main musclée la réceptionna. Elle croisa alors un visage austère qui lui adressa la même question qu'Eric quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je m'appelle Kath' ».

« Kath, dernière à avoir sauté ! »

Quelques rires gloussèrent et cette phrase, bien que ponctuée par un « Bienvenue » presque chaleureux, eut l'effet d'une baffe pour la Sincère. Cela renvoyait à sa faiblesse, celle de ne pas avoir sauté. Par peur, par appréhension, ou par fascination par son autre chef, elle ne pouvait correctement démêler le tout. Mais elle s'était montrée faible. Néanmoins, l'épisode moquerie ne dura pas, bien que Peter imitait parfois une poule caquetant pour l'embêter durant leur marche, car les choses sérieuses débutèrent.

La petite troupe que formaient la dizaine de transférés suivit alors la silhouette de celui qui s'était présenté sous le nom de « Quatre », et qui avait démontré qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un à emmerder en remettant à sa place Christina quand elle évoqua l'absurdité du prénom choisi. D'ailleurs, Katherina se rapprocha physiquement de son amie sincère, laquelle montra une totale indifférence face à sa présence, sans doute trop concentrée sur la suite du programme. Du moins, la demoiselle l'espérait…

Arrivés au centre d'une sorte de salle d'entraînement, dans laquelle attendait Eric, les bras croisés, accolé contre un rebord, Quatre les informa qu'il s'agissait d'un des premiers tests en tant qu'Initiés. Une évaluation rapide des capacités de chacun, organisée sous forme de combats. Katherina déglutit et serra les poings. Elle voulait se démarquer, elle voulait imposer sa présence de la même manière qu'Eric imposait la sienne. Et oui, bien que silencieux, le jeune homme attirait l'attention de la plupart des élèves, qui l'observaient, intrigués par ses tatouages, piercings, muscles ou tout simplement par son regard acier totalement impassible.

« Qui commence ? »

La voix du leader récemment rencontré se heurta à l'écho, et peu à peu les Initiés commencèrent à s'observer, chacun, hésitant.

« Moi. »

Un second long silence s'ensuivit, et seul le regard quelque peu amical de Quatre rassura Katherina alors qu'elle s'avançait et se démarquer des autres. La jeune fille s'attacha les cheveux et commença à se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, bien qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle sentait le regard de tout le monde sur elle. Par un rapide coup d'œil en sa direction, elle comprit que son regard à lui, était pesant. Eric l'observait, d'un visage qui ne trahissait rien de son état d'esprit.

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Moi. »

Quand elle entendit la voix de Peter s'élever, la Sincère serra les dents. Le jeune homme s'était avancé et rapidement Quatre leur montra de la main le ring central, les invitant à y aller… son ancien camarade de faction s'avança alors vers elle, l'outrepassant dans sa démarche. Cependant, à sa hauteur, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une remarque qui fit blanchir d'autant plus les phalanges de Katherina.

« J'ai bien envie de poulet… prépare-toi à pleurer, Kath. »

Sa colère monta de plusieurs crans et il lui parut positif le fait qu'elle eut à se battre contre Peter. L'idée de blesser quelqu'un l'apeurait. Tout son être démangeait de devenir forte et respectée, mais en même temps Katherina se savait faible et incapable de causer du tort à ceux qu'elle appréciait. Et Peter ne faisait fichtrement pas partie de cette catégorie.

Aussi, à peine le coup d'envoi fût-il lancé par Quatre, que Katherina se mettait en position de combat, faisant rire Peter. La jeune femme ne savait pas se battre, elle n'avait jamais appris, aussi sa garde était fausse de A à Z, mais ça, elle l'ignorait. C'était le moment, le moment de se démarquer des autres. Tous l'observaient, tous s'attendaient à voir Peter gagner. En se montrant victorieuse, elle se placerait parmi les meilleurs et assurerait un moment sa place chez les Audacieux.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à autre chose. Peter s'avançait désormais vers elle. La demoiselle pouvait soit rester ainsi, sur la défensive, soit opter pour l'attaque. La face de Vipère Fourbe en face d'elle lui sourit presque chaleureusement, ce qui finit de trancher son débat.

Elle s'avança, le poing et avant et tapa. Avec succès, elle rencontra la mâchoire du jeune homme qui recula sous le choc. Stupéfaite, et le poing endolori, Katherina sourit. Elle l'avait touché, elle l'avait fait !

*BLAM*

Son sourire se déconfit bien vite quand le retour sous forme d'uppercut heurta son menton, la faisant carrément gicler. Sa mâchoire inférieure tapa contra celle supérieure et elle se sectionna un bout de sa langue. Arrivée à terre, Katherina se redressa, la bouche totalement en sang alors que Peter lui administra un coup de pied à la tempe. La Sincère eut à peine le temps de sentir la douleur car voilà que sa vision se voilait d'un noir qui l'emmena droit au royaume de l'inconscient. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle eut de cet échange fut le son désagréable d'un « cocoricooo » presque chanté…


	5. La promesse

_C'est possible, d'avoir autant mal ?_

Ce fut la pensée qui trotta en rond dans sa tête, alors qu'elle observait un plafond bétonné miteux, depuis son lit d'autant plus miteux, dans la miteuse infirmerie. Elle était toute seule. Personne ne lui avait rendu visite pour l'instant, mais cela ne la perturbait pas. La jeune femme était réveillée depuis quelques minutes et ressentait férocement sa langue endolorie ainsi que sa mâchoire. Sa tête lui faisait l'effet d'avoir passé sous un rouleau compresseur également et cela ne s'atténuait pas.

« Comment va la combattante du dimanche ? »

Une voix s'éleva, et eut l'effet de contracter tous les membres du corps de Katherina, la tendant à un point où elle eût souhaité qu'il y ait une présence dans l'infirmerie. Se redressant rapidement, ce qui lui fit atrocement mal aux cheveux au passage, la Sincère fixa du regard celui qui s'avançait désormais vers son lit, responsable de son état actuel.

« Bravo pour ce coup de poussin. Ca m'a presque rougi la peau. »

Peter souriait, comme à son habitude, de ce sourire qui aurait pu passer pour charmant, si ses yeux ne reflétaient pas autant de haine et de mépris, donnant à son visage l'allure de quelqu'un qui envisageait désormais le pire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Peter ?! »

Il ne répondit pas. Ce qui était autrement plus inquiétant. Katherina pensait qu'il s'arrêterait à hauteur du pied de son lit, mais l'ancien Sincère le contourna, se rapprochant sans cesse de la jeune femme qui avait un pied en-dehors du lit, prête à fuir.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

Répéta Katherina, angoissée par le silence total que lui offrait le jeune homme, d'habitude si causant.

« Ce que tu crèves d'envie que je fasse, Poule Mouillée »

La Vipère Fourbe était maintenant arrivée à côté de Katherina, toujours immobile, à moitié toujours dans son lit et à moitié en-dehors. Pourquoi ne fuyait-elle pas ? Comme tétanisée, la demoiselle attendait une réponse… une remarque méchante, habituelle, et puis il s'en irait. C'était ce qu'elle espérait, mais une main féroce vint saisir son cou et la cloua sur l'oreiller, venant annihiler ses espoirs d'une issue pacifique.

« Arrête ça Peter ! »

Paniquée, Katherina tenta de se débattre mais en un saut le jeune homme était désormais sur elle de tout son poids, la maîtrisant entièrement. Sa main libre vint alors chercher un couteau de réfectoire, qu'il glissa sous la gorge de la jeune femme.

« Ferme-la ou t'es morte ! »

En sentant le métal froid contre sa gorge, Katherina pouvait dire que l'arme était aiguisée, et au vu du regard de Peter, elle pouvait affirmer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. La Sincère haussa alors ses mains, d'une manière qui signifiait qu'elle se rendait. Peter dès lors l'embrassa, toujours son couteau sous sa gorge. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, innocentes, vierges, d'une manière brutale. Sa langue s'était introduite dans sa bouche, venant titiller sa langue meurtrie alors que la main libre de son agresseur passa sous son t-shirt, frôlant sa chair avec avidité.

Katherina sentit ses larmes monter. Ce contact physique qu'elle n'avait pas cherché lui provoquer un effroi sans nom et le malaise s'accentuait à mesure que les caresses de Peter s'approchaient de son intimité. Non. Elle ne voulait pas. Mais elle voulait encore moins mourir…

« Tu es à moi, t'entends ? »

Le souffle chaud du son combattant contre son oreille lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, son épiderme se contracta de peur et elle sentit ses entrailles se resserrer.

« S'il-te-plaît … Arrête… »

Susurra-t-elle comme une prière, alors qu'elle sentait l'érection de Peter se frotter contre son pantalon. Ce dernier la tira alors par les cheveux, la forçant à regarder tandis que sa main libre délaissa sa chair pour défaire son pantalon.

« Tu la veux, hein ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non. »

Une voix s'éleva soudainement depuis l'entrée de l'infirmerie et des pas lourds retentirent alors. En un moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut, Peter se retrouva éjecté de Katherina, lancé à terre, renversant au passage le meuble de chevet.

Katherina entrouvrit la bouche, légèrement ensanglantée par l'échange non-voulu avec Peter, et observait avec des yeux ronds les muscles qui soulevèrent une nouvelle fois Peter, cette fois pour le coincer contre le mur de l'infirmerie.

« Je te conseille de vite reboutonner ton pantalon, et de dégager d'ici, petite merde. »

La voix d'Eric fut aussi impitoyable que le traitement qu'il réservait au Sincère. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, ce dernier accorda un regard témoignant de beaucoup de choses à Katherina, signifiant que cela ne s'en arrêterait pas là, puis partit.

Eric l'avait… sauvée…

« M-merci… »

« Ta gueule. »

La réponse aussi abrupte et sèche faillit presque faire craquer Katherina, qui dut se battre contre elle-même pour ne pas se laisser éclater en sanglots. Putain… Peter venait de tenter de la violer, voire de la tuer ! Son corps, commençant à réaliser le choc, trembla. Katherina ramena ses jambes à sa poitrine, honteuse et surtout, en peine.

« Un Audacieux ne se fait jamais maîtriser. Un Audacieux n'abandonne jamais. Tu as intérêt à assimiler ça au plus vite, si tu veux survivre ici. »

Les yeux embrumés de la demoiselle croisèrent ceux froids d'Eric, et pendant le laps de temps que leurs regards se confrontèrent, Katherina se rendit réellement compte de la beauté froide du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne la quitta pas des yeux quand bien même il s'engagea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Un en rien de temps après que leur liaison visuelle se rompit, Eric disparut, laissant Katherina seule. A cet instant, les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

« Plus jamais…. Plus jamais… »

Se promettait-elle pour elle-même alors que la rage gagnait peu à peu son corps, lui faisant oublier les blessures issues de son combat, remplacées par d'autres autrement plus profondes.


	6. Les choses sérieuses commencent

« Tu es à moi, t'entends ? »

Ses mots revenaient sans cesse en tête, passant en boucle dans son esprit. La jeune femme restait un moment sur le dos, puis se tournait. Et se retournait, encore et encore. Le visage rempli d'une fascination malsaine de Peter se heurtait à sa mémoire et lui provoquait des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Par moment, il lui arrivait encore de trembler et de vouloir éclater en sanglots, mais elle se retenait.

Elle n'était plus à l'infirmerie. La Sincère avait gagné les dortoirs mixtes des Audacieux. Elle qui avait pensé ne recevoir aucune visite à cause de l'entraînement intensif s'était lourdement trompée. Beaucoup de ses camarades avaient discuté de leur journée pendant qu'ils se changeaient, et manifestement après que Katherina se soit fait battre, Quatre avait décidé de se contenter de présenter les quartiers de tout le monde, abandonnant l'idée de faire combattre des nouveaux aussi « faibles ». Faible… un mot qui lui collait à la peau désormais. Personne n'était venu la voir car un Audacieux ne se souciait pas des poules mouillées. Des faiblards… et c'était ce qu'elle représentait. Y compris aux yeux de celle qu'elle avait identifiée comme sa seule source de réconfort, Christina. Cette dernière s'était liée d'amitié avec la Fraternelle et était désormais inséparable, avec quelques autres. Ils formaient un noyau. Katherina avait remarqué que même Peter, avait son noyau. Des transférés qui l'admiraient, surtout après la démonstration de combat du jour…

Or… elle… elle était comme elle l'avait toujours été. Insignifiante. Invisible. Tant invisible, que personne n'aurait remarqué son absence définitive si Peter avait enfoncé sa lame dans sa gorge. Tant insignifiante, que personne n'irait la défendre si elle venait à accuser en public Peter de ses méfaits. Tant peu importante, que même Christina n'avait daigné avoir pris de ses nouvelles, trop occupée à faire de son mieux pour être une Audacieuse digne de ce nom.

Ce qu'elle, elle n'était pas…

Pendant un bref instant, le visage glacial d'Eric lui revint en mémoire. Lui, lui, l'avait aidée. Envers et contre tout. Rien ne l'y forçait. Et pourtant, il lui avait sauvé la mise. Bien sûr, sa remarque avait eu l'effet d'un fer blanc contre sa chair tant elle était vraie, et brutale. Mais en même temps, elle était à l'image de l'homme et en plus il avait raison. Katherina était la Sincère souriante et franche, la fille honnête et brave. Rien de plus. Et ça, ça aurait pu lui coûter la vie…

 _Plus jamais._

Une autre pensée qui revenait en boucle, accolée à l'image d'un Eric impitoyable et impassible, et d'un Peter désireux de prendre ce qui lui passait par l'esprit, en s'arrogeant un droit qu'il n'avait nullement. Il l'avait désirée, peut-être à cause de leur combat. Il s'était senti fort, rempli d'adrénaline, et espérait pouvoir prolonger le plaisir d'une autre manière, peu en importait les moyens. Et Katherina s'était laissée vaincre minablement, une seconde fois.

 _Plus jamais._

Soupirant, la demoiselle se redressa de son lit. Se relevant en faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle enfila quelques vêtements sportifs, s'attacha les cheveux et quitta toujours sans bruit le dortoir. A l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle observa la couchette de Peter, et sentit une vague de dégoût monter en elle, ce qui la motiva davantage à faire ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Elle changerait.

Katherina Zenor ne serait plus synonyme de « faible » à partir de maintenant. Elle se l'était promis, et puisqu'elle était la seule personne à qui faire confiance, elle s'arrangerait pour tenir sa propre promesse, coûte que coûte, sans l'aide de personne.

Ce fut avec cette vive détermination que l'adolescente arpenta les couloirs et arriva vite à déboucher sur la salle centrale d'entraînement, lieu de sa première honte. La plupart du matériel était remisé, et la salle paraissait plus grande, désormais totalement vide. Pendant un instant, ce fut comme si elle s'était perdue, ne reconnaissant plus rien, hormis le ring dans lequel Peter l'avait mis au tapis. Ce fut comme si la Sincère n'était pas à sa place, de se retrouver ainsi au milieu de la nuit, sans repères, loin d'une famille qu'elle ne reverrait jamais, entourée… d'ennemis…

Un frisson à nouveau parcourut son corps et la demoiselle se dépêcha de s'aventurer dans les toilettes mixtes, ouvrant la porte avec plus de fracas que voulut. Elle eut à peine le temps d'arriver à la cuvette que le contenu de son estomac se vida sous forme de bile, ce qui fut plutôt douloureux. Se débarbouillant et relevant, Katherina s'avança alors au lavabo, faisant écouler de l'eau bien froide qu'elle appliqua sur son visage. Elle s'observait dès lors, et son regard renvoyait un désespoir qu'elle n'avait jamais connu… et une pitié. Elle-même, se faisait pitié.

Elle s'était toujours considérée comme quelconque… elle était frêle, et trouvait que ça lui allait bien, en étant chez les Sincères. Mais dans ce milieu, le corps qu'elle observait n'était qu'une pile d'os lâches et freluquets. Elle haïssait désormais cette image. Son teint pâle trahissait son mal-être et ses yeux montraient à quel point elle se sentait perdue. Elle voulut fortifier ce regard, elle voulait reconnaître le regard d'Eric dans cette glace. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas…

 _Pour l'instant_

Se convainquait-elle. Katherina Zenor, la Sincère qui voulait se démarquer. La même qui se raccrochait désespérément à ses vieilles attaches. Comme Christina. Une amie. Du passé, et qu'elle considérait comme amitié acquise aujourd'hui. Or, ce n'était pas des amis dont elle avait besoin. Mais de subordonnés. C'était ça, qu'elle désirait. C'était ça, dont elle avait besoin. Toutefois ce n'était pas le morceau de chair qu'elle était aux yeux de Peter qui convaincrait quiconque qu'elle était capable d'arriver jusque là. Ce n'était pas non plus l'image d'une chiarde pleurnicheuse qu'elle renvoyait à Eric qui fortifiait sa confiance en elle…

Mais tout ça, c'était du passé.

Ses incertitudes, ses craintes, ses peurs, ses regrets.

Elle devait enterrer tout ça. Enterrer Christina, une amie qui n'existait plus. Enterrer ses frères et parents, perdus à jamais. Sa nouvelle famille, les Audacieux, devait être conquise. Et ce n'était pas avec son attitude du jour qu'elle y parviendrait.

*Bam*

Katherina se frappa la poitrine comme pour se donner courage puis fortifia son regard. Sans attendre une minute de plus, elle quitta les toilettes et regagna la salle d'entraînement. Elle savait le matériel remisé, et était peu désireuse de réveiller tout le monde en farfouillant ou en frappant dans ses sacs de frappe, aussi, le seul entraînement envisageable à cette heure tardive était le cardio. Bon plan. Mais… par où commencer.

Tournant le regard, elle crut apercevoir quelques indices. Il y avait plusieurs sortes de tableaux répartis dans la salle, dont un grand central pour l'instant vide. D'autres contenaient des exercices précis, comme un plan de routine d'entretien physique. Katherina en choisit un, qu'elle vit porter le nom d'Eric en se rapprochant. Elle sourit. C'était un signe.

Il ne fallait pas être des Erudits pour comprendre ce plan de travail. Plusieurs exercices, chacun avec un temps de récupération et un temps de travail. Un entrainement à haute intensité, qu'elle s'essayerait. Elle commença avec 100 squats, le plus rapidement possible. Les dix premiers furent remplis de motivation, mais les autres furent douloureux, et bientôt au quarantième la douleur fut tant intense que Katherina envisagea d'arrêter. Mais une voix dans sa tête l'interdit, et l'image du visage de Peter lui revint comme une épée de Damoclès qui lui tomberait dessus si elle songeait à ne pas prendre sa promesse au sérieux. Elle ne lâcha donc pas. Et une fois les squats terminés, commença la série de sauts montés de genoux, cassant ainsi le silence de la salle. Un regard envers l'horloge lui permettait de situer son temps de récupération tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de compter ses séries pour pouvoir évaluer ses éventuels progrès, un jour… Et ainsi de suite, pendant plus de trois quart d'heure. Les séries s'ensuivirent et la fatigue et la transpiration gagnaient de plus en plus Katherina qui n'abandonna l'affaire qu'arrivée à la fin du tableau de programme d'Eric.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et beaucoup de ses répétitions avaient été imparfaites. Ses muscles lui faisaient incroyablement mal et l'avaient lâchée par moments. Par contre… un sourire ornait son visage, et la satisfaction d'avoir tenu bon à la douleur lui donnait courage pour la suite.

Elle ferait bouffer la poussière à Peter.

Et plus jamais elle ne se montrerait faible, surtout pas devant Eric…


	7. Allié ou ?

Quand elle regagna son lit, ce fut la tête remplie de rêves et de grandes idées. Dix minutes plus tard, sa tête était décidément tombée plus bas que son ambition, arrivant à hauteur de son cul. Oui, la tête dans le cul. Son repos n'avait été que de trop courte durée. Quatre était venu les réveiller en urgence, allumant les lumières et faisant du bruit en tapant dans une casserole avec une matraque. _Réveil à la Audacieuse_ , maugréa Peter alors qu'il se levait avec peine. Katherina elle, était déjà debout, les yeux plissés, les traits fatigués, et puant la transpiration, la douche n'ayant été qu'une vague idée jamais aboutie, mais prête.

Et ce fut ainsi que débuta la journée qui représenterait assez le restant des journées qu'ils passeraient en tant qu'aspirants. Lever tôt, réfectoire pour un déjeuner, parfois, parfois pas, course à pieds, entraînement en salle, combats, tactiques, armes…

Et pendant toutes ces différentes phases où ils se familiarisaient avec ce qui allait devenir leurs outils ou technique de travail, Katherina demeurait réservée, calme. Elle ne se montrait pas en spectacle et ne parlait à personne. Parfois certains voulaient entamer un dialogue, que ce soit par une moquerie apparemment innocente ou par besoin d'aide exprimé à voix haute à la personne que tous pensaient la plus apte à aider, car encore plus fragile que la Fraternelle… Mais Katherina demeurait de marbre, ignorant royalement le peu d'interaction que ses collègues voulaient aborder. Même Christina. Quand cette dernière lui demanda si elle s'en sortait avec l'attirail à porter pour le tir, Katherina l'ignora totalement, se contentant de la devancer car elle était déjà prête… Aussi, rapidement, Christina comprit et arrêta de se rattraper ou de se comporter avec civilité envers son ancienne camarade Sincère.

Seul son autre camarade Sincère insistait à avoir des échanges avec Katherina. Il l'appelait par des surnoms aussi peu plaisants que « Cot Cot », « Poule Mouillée » ou « La Sans-Factions-à-Venir » et d'autres. Mais peu importait, rien ne pouvait être pire de ce qu'il avait essayé de lui faire, aussi ses remarques lui coulaient désormais dessus comme de l'eau de pluie.

Sauf que ça agaçait Peter, qui poussait toujours la plaisanterie plus loin que ce que les gens pouvaient originellement le supporter. Et aidé d'Edward et de Molly, c'était encore plus pénible. Cette dernière d'ailleurs était devenue une cible pour Katherina. La fille la plus forte des Audacieux, assez douée au corps-à-corps et surtout grande et puissante musculairement. Tout ce que n'était pas Katherina.

Ce fut dans l'optique de peu à peu monter dans l'estime des autres, et dans la sienne, en battant tous les autres, que Katherina poursuivit ses entraînements nocturnes. Elle dormait peu, et ne lésinait pas sur la nourriture à la cantine, pour tenir le coup. Rapidement, elle prit du poids, mais musculairement. Ses jambes, qu'elle avait toujours connu telle deux petites baguettes, avaient trouvé quelques courbes, dessinées par les muscles des quadriceps et des ischio. Ses bras, d'habitude semblables à des petits bâtons, avaient gagné quelque peu en tour de biceps.

Mais ses changements n'étaient visibles que pour elle, qui se sentait évoluer. Pour que les autres percevaient ces progrès, cela nécessiterait plus de temps.

Or du temps, elle en avait que trop peu.

Effectivement, au fil des jours, leurs leaders leur expliquèrent le principe du gros tableau vide se trouvant en salle d'entraînement. Il s'agissait du classement… Eric leur expliqua que ceux en rouge devaient se méfier et se préparer à vivre chez les Sans Factions, prochain code postale de Katherina selon Peter.

Et il avait raison. Elle était dans les rouges, et Eric lui accorda un bref lorsqu'il évoqua qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour les derniers chez les Audacieux.

Dans cette optique, Katherina redoubla le temps qu'elle allouait à son entraînement personnel, quitte à sérieusement empiéter sur ses heures de sommeil, déjà légères.

Chaque minuit, c'était le même rituel. Se lever, et entamer les exercices marqués chez les leaders. A force de l'effectuer, Katherina connaissait le programme d'Eric par cœur et avait vite compris qu'il s'agissait juste d'échauffements pour lui. Et désormais, elle pouvait l'employer tel quel, son corps ayant gagné assez de force.

Ce fut en effectuant son énième pistole que la jeune Sincère perçut une ombre dans le coin de salle, lui faisant quelque peu perdre son équilibre.

Elle avait peut-être rêvé. L'idée d'un Peter l'ayant suivie l'effleura et la fit sérieusement paniquer. Peu après l'annonce du classement, ils avaient retrouvé Edward avec un couteau à beurre planté dans l'œil Et la Fraternelle suspectait Peter, tout comme Christina. Pour Katherina, c'était évident, que c'était Peter, pour l'instant second au classement. Désormais, ça faisait de lui le premier. Elle, elle était encore loin de rejoindre ce haut de liste, mais espérait que les combats du lendemain iraient dans ce sens.

Aussi, se secouant la tête pour éviter de penser à Peter, et laissait cette silhouette furtive sur le compte de son imagination, la demoiselle se décida à aller prendre du matériel. Elle l'avait évité jusqu'alors, car moins sûre de l'ordre de rangement, et surtout effrayée de faire du bruit. Mais là, l'urgence était présente, et tant pis si on la surprenait à s'entraîner. De plus, il y avait de grande chance que Quatre serait celui qui l'apercevrait, car paraissait-il qu'il effectuait des rondes quand il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Et Quatre était le seul, avec Eric, qui inspirait à Katherina respect, sans la peur. Il était réservé, parfois sec, mais son côté Fraternel pouvait se ressentir. Il n'était pas prétentieux, contrairement au comportement arrogant d'Eric, et son regard témoignait parfois une certaine compassion envers les plus faibles du groupe, dont elle faisait encore malheureusement partie. Mais elle ne cherchait pas la compassion de Quatre. Elle voulait le respect d'Eric….

Aussi, elle pensait bien que si Quater la surprendrait, il la laisserait travailler, ou au pire la renverrait au dortoir.

Dans tous les cas, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de poursuivre son entraînement.

« Repose ça. C'est inutile. »

Une voix soudaine la fit sursauter, la forçant à pivoter pour croiser la silhouette apparue à la lumière des néons allumés.

Eric.

« Repose ça. »

Répéta-t-il d'une voix qui était autoritaire, désignant le sac de frappe que Katherina venait de prendre.

Mince…

Elle avait imaginé quel serait le comportement de Quatre. Mais honnêtement, elle n'avait pas imaginé Eric la surprendre. Aussi, la Sincère était quelque peu dépourvue, et songea à abandonner le sac. Mais ses sourcils se renfrognèrent et elle confronta du regard son leader.

« Non, je dois m'entraîner. »

« Un ordre est un ordre, initié. Repose ça, dernier avertissement »

Serrant la mâchoire, Katherina obtempéra, lâchant le sac tandis qu'Eric racourcissait la distance qui les séparait de sa démarche lente et sûre d'elle. La demoiselle resta quant à elle immobile, mais se refusant de baisser le regard, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux acier du jeune homme.

« Les Initiés ne sont pas autorisés à accéder à la salle en-dehors des heures d'entraînement. Mais ça, tu le savais certainement. »

« Je sais… et ce n'est pas la première fois… »

« Je sais. »

La remarque du blond coupa court et interloqua l'adolescente. Il savait ? L'avait-il espionnée tout le long ?

« Ca fait 16 jours que tu t'entraînes entre minuit et quatre heures. »

Katherina n'avait d'autre à répondre, c'était vrai.

« Quelque chose à dire, pour ta défense ? »

Les mains jointes derrière son imposant dos, Eric avait la posture du supérieur hiérarchique qui attendait. Il attendait une réponse….

« On n'a rien sans rien. »

Rien d'autre ne lui venait en tête, et pourtant, c'était une Sincère. A croire que rien occupait son esprit à l'instant présent, or c'était faux. Un millions de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, tant que la gêne d'avoir été surprise lui paraissait être un lointain souvenir. Désormais, tout ce qui importait, c'était ce qu'allait faire Eric.

Allait-il lui interdire l'accès ? La dénoncer ? Ou pire… La rabaisser au classement pour « tricherie » ?

« Très juste. »

Ce furent les seuls mots que lui lança son formateur, alors qu'il ramassait le sac de frappe à terre. Puis, il tourna les talons, fit quelques pas, et s'arrêta net, tournant la tête sur le côté, comme s'il eût pu voir Katherina derrière lui.

« Suis – moi. »

Et il entama sa marche. La demoiselle s'exécuta de suite, talonnant Eric qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à quitter des yeux. Même de dos, il imposait. Distraitement, son esprit glissa quelques peu sur ses anches qui se mouvaient presque à chaque foulée, et plus bas, sur ses fesses que Katherina imaginait fermes et agréables à saisir. Rougissant légèrement, la demoiselle se secoua intérieurement les idées pour quelque peu rester sur terre. Elle divaguait. Et c'était mal.

Il fallait se concentrer sur autre chose, et l'autre chose, c'était… Où diantre l'emmenait-il ?

La Sincère eut sa réponse en à peine une minutes. Eric se saisit d'un badge le sien, qu'il fit coulisser contre une serrure électro-magnétique. Un bip bip retentit et une porte coulissante s'ouvrit. Dès lors la main d'Eric s'appuya contre le dos de Katherina et l'envoya dans la pièce avec une force non contenue, forçant la jeune femme à accélérer le pas pour ne pas s'encoubler.

« Bienvenue dans la salle d'entraînement des leaders. »

La quoi ?

Bouche bée, Katherina observa la pièce. Une grande salle, autrement mieux aménagée que celle habituelle, et remplie de divers outils allant du tapis de course traditionnel à différents kettel et autres poids à soulever. Il y avait bien sûr des barres, celles vides qui pouvaient être chargées de différentes manières, à celles fixes qui permettaient d'entraîner les tractions, différentes installations de soulever de terre, toutes équipées d'un moniteur informatique qui calculait les données de poids, de force et de rapidité… Bref, la salle était bien équipée.

Le regard de Katherina en fit le tour et retomba bien vite vers Eric qui l'observait d'un sourire difficilement déchiffrable.

« Je t'ai observée ces seize jours. »

« Et… ? »

Sa curiosité était piquée à vif. Mais pas que… Katherina sentait son bas-ventre picoter alors que son cœur battait plus vite qu'elle ne l'eût souhaité.

« Et c'était … merdique. »

Lui répondit-il, détaché et froid.

Katherina s'offusqua par un rire sarcastique.

« Pardon ? »

« Tes exercices, c'était les miens. Et tu n'es pas faite comme moi. »

Sans blague, pensa la demoiselle qui devait s'avouer quelque peu coupée par les paroles crues de son chef.

« Je veux dire par là que si tu es légère et fine, il est inutile de chercher à devenir massive et musclée. »

Le jeune homme s'était avancé vers un crochet qui pendait dans un coin de la salle et y fixa le sac qu'il tenait en ses mains.

Katherina le suivait toujours mais d'un pas plus réservé. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, Eric l'invita par un mouvement de main à se positionner devant le sac, ce qu'elle fit. Sans informations complémentaires, Eric se positionna derrière elle, et passa ses mains sur ses poignets, les saisissant et les recouvrant totalement.

« Ne cherche pas la force…»

Il guida les mouvements de Katherina pour taper dans le sac lentement, mais avec profondeur. Une attaque inefficace, et qui en réalité serait facilement parable, et ne ferait pas grand dégât. Puis, il ramena ses coudes à leur position initiale, en garde.

« Si tu veux gagner aux combats de demain, profite de ta légèreté, et vise la rapidité. »

*BAM*

Eric avait engagé le mouvement de coude de Katherina rapidement pour qu'un coup parte vite dans le sac, et cela l'avait fait bougé, preuve que l'attaque s'était révélée efficace.

« Ne fais pas gonfler la taille de tes biceps, mais apprends à utiliser tes anches lorsque tu frappes »

Une de ses mains glissa alors du coude aux anches de la jeune femme qui dut se pincer la lèvre inférieure face à ce contact. Eric lui tourna légèrement le bassin vers la gauche, car c'était désormais la droite qui tapait dans le sac, le faisant carrément reculer en arrière, balancé par le crochet. C'était une belle droite, une qui aurait pu mettre K.O. un Peter au sourire arrogant.

Katherina était… confiante, et poursuivit les mouvements, sans l'aide d'Eric. Ce dernier avait abandonné son coude mais avait rejoint son autre main sur ses anches, et il l'aidait à amplifier ses mouvements, pour qu'ils s'imprégnèrent en elle, comme des automatismes.

Cependant ce fut dur pour la Sincère d'oublier cette proximité et au bout de quelques échanges, elle s'arrêta de frapper. Eric n'enleva pas ses mains pour autant.

« … Euh… Eric… »

Une voix mal assurée, et une crainte progressive, Katherina ne se sentait pas à l'aise. D'autant plus qu'Eric ne dit rien.

« Est-ce que tu peux… »

Demanda l'initiée, incertaine de la réaction d'Eric.

« … Je peux… ? »

Il voulait qu'elle termina sa phrase, très bien, elle allait le faire. Prenant une respiration pour rester au plus calme, alors que tout son être était sur le point de craquer, le souvenir de Peter faisant brusquement surface, Katherina tourna légèrement la tête pour tenter de percevoir Eric.

« … enlever tes mains ? »

A cette question, Eric répondit en raffermissant sa prise sur ses anches, avec fermeté.

« Pourquoi ? »

Son cœur s'emballa, et la joie qui l'avait gagnée à l'idée d'Eric l'aidant à performer sa technique se transforma en terrible angoisse.

« Après tout… je fais ce que je veux. Ce que je veux de toi aussi, Kath. »

La jeune femme sentit le souffle d'Eric contre son oreille.

« Tout le monde fait comme il veut avec toi, Kath. Si je veux te prendre maintenant, rien ne m'en empêchera, et tu le sais… »

Le jeune homme se resserra contre elle et ses mains se glissèrent quelque peu plus bas.

« Dis-moi que tu en as pas envie…. »

« Arrête… s'il-te… »

Une main vint alors saisir sa mâchoire depuis l'arrière, lui faisant pencher la tête pour enfin confronter réellement le regard d'Eric. Et là, Katherina comprit. Elle venait de réagir de la même manière qu'avec Peter. Elle suppliait. C'était à nouveau la même fille craintive qui se laissait vaincre, celle qui était sincère mais pas assez têtue pour se démarquer et aller au bout de ses idées.

« N-non »

Ce n'était pas un non aussi catégorique qu'elle l'eût espéré et la main d'Eric qui parcourait désormais ses fesses l'excitait d'une certaine manière mais ne parvenait pas à masquer sa peur. Elle en avait tellement rêvé de ce moment, c'était à ça qu'elle se raccrochait, elle qui s'était convaincue que la seule personne qu'il fallait impressionner, qu'il fallait aimer dans ce fichu repaire était Eric. Katherina en avait rêvé, de se voir toucher et désirer par lui.. mais… non, pas ainsi…. Pas tant qu'elle restait cette petite fille craintive et faible. Cette…. Victime.

« Dis-moi que tu en as pas envie… »

Insistait Eric d'une voix qui lui rappelait trop Peter.

« NON ! Pas comme ça !»

Katherina arma son coude et se retourna, le plantant dans la mâchoire d'Eric, le faisant ainsi reculer. La distance qu'elle avait créée lui avait permis de placer un coup de pied dans le ventre et de s'avancer pour un uppercut qui envoya directement la montagne qu'était Eric au sol. Au-dessus de lui, Katherina planta son pied sur la gorge de son leader et gardait une position de garde.

Une pointe de malice se dessinait dans les yeux d'Eric alors que du sang suintait de ses lèvres. Rapidement, le jeune homme se saisit de la jambe d'appui de Katherina et la balaya, faisant chuter la demoiselle. Encore plus furtivement, Eric se retrouva sur elle, lui bloquant les poignets et scellant ses jambes pour éviter tout coup traitre dans les parties.

Katherina, surprise et un peu sonnée par sa chute, commençait déjà à gesticuler, prête à tout pour peu à peu se défaire de l'emprise d'Eric, mais une parole parvint à la calmer.

« C'était ce que je voulais. »

S'immobilisant, la transférée offrit un regard interrogateur envers celui qui la maitrisait.

« Si tu avais fait ça à Peter, sans doute qu'il n'aurait pas insisté. »

La pression qui se fit sur ses poignets s'envola alors qu'Eric se relevait, offrant un peu d'espace à Katherina.

« L'hésitation n'a pas sa place chez les Audacieux. Si tu sais ce que tu veux, fonce. Et pour ce que tu ne veux pas, ne te laisse plus jamais faire. C'est un ordre. »

S'essuyant la bouche, Eric croisa le regard déboussolé de la Sincère. Il sourit, d'une manière qu'elle aurait pu considérer soit tendre soit sadique, c'était dur à déterminer. Dans tous les cas, cela donna au visage du leader une douceur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue.

« Entraîne-toi entre 23 heures et 1 heure. Pas plus. »

Lança-t-il, alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, quittant sa salle d'entraînement sans mot supplémentaire. Ce que Katherina ignorait, c'était que le sourire s'était agrandi sur les traits faciaux d'Eric, tandis que ceux de Katherina gagnaient en perplexité.

Il s'était passé quoi, là ?


	8. Une nouvelle Kath

« Debout bande de larves ! »

La voix autoritaire d'Eric ne la réveilla nullement, car Katherina avait passé ses quelques heures restant de sommeil à faire la crêpe. Elle se tournait dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, créant parfois quelques soupirs de désagréments envers quelques rares collègues réveillés par son agitation.

Machinalement, la demoiselle se redressa et se leva du lit, se rendant alors compte de l'amplitude de ses courbatures. Ce n'était pas la séance d'entraînement avec Eric qui avait particulièrement été intense, mais ce qui advint après. Comme jamais, Katherina s'était acharnée sur le sac de frappe comme lui avait montré son mentor improvisé, profitant qu'elle était dans une pièce fermée. Ses jointures au niveau des phalanges étaient violettes et des croûtes par endroit allaient se former d'ici quelques jours. Mais ça lui était fichtrement égal.

Habillée et prête, Katheirna suivit le mouvement de troupes qui lui-même suivait le dos musclé d'Eric alors qu'il les amenait à la salle d'entraînement.

Là tous comprirent : pas de petit-déjeuner. Punition atroce car Katherina sentait déjà son ventre s'auto-digérer par l'exercice de la veille, mais les paroles d'Eric parvenaient à couvrir son bruit d'agonie viscérale.

« Aujourd'hui, première phase des combats éliminatoires. Ce sont ceux qui importeront pour votre classement, toute bataille perdue, quelque soit votre adversaire, vous pénalisera d'un demi-point. Et à chaque point, vous descendez d'une place dans le classement. »

Des murmures, pour la plupart inquiets, s'élevèrent. La Sincère ne broncha pas, bien qu'elle sentait le regard de Christina sur elle. Un regard sûrement plein de pitié, qu'elle préférait honnêtement éviter.

« La ferme. Préparez-vous. »

La silhouette toute en longueur de Quatre apparut alors dans un coin de la salle, rejoignant Eric avec un bloc-notes. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Quatre parcourut du regard ses feuilles et annonça les combats.

« Molly contre Christina. »

Katherina n'accorda toujours aucun coup d'œil à la concernée qui se mettait en place sur le rang, suivie de Molly, qui avait un sourire assez sûre d'elle. Peter profita de ce mouvement pour se rapprocher de Katherina sans qu'elle ne l'eût entendu.

« Heureuse que ce ne soit pas toi, hein ? Enfin, j'espère qu'ils t'ont réservée pour moi. Je me ferai un plaisir de te coucher… à nouveau…. Je ne serais pas aussi tendre cette fois, tu sais ? »

Les poings de la demoiselle se serrèrent. Elle avait beau s'entraîner, elle savait son niveau grandement inférieur à celui d'un Peter calculateur, vif et impitoyable. Elle parviendrait juste à ne pas s'écrouler dès la première minute, mais à un moment ou un autre, elle se retrouverait K.O avec un adversaire comme le jeune Hayes.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que…. Ce ne serait pas le cas.

« Katherina et Al. Préparez-vous, venez avec moi »

La voix d'Eric lui tira hors de ses pensées et lui permit de se détacher de la proximité de Peter, avec soulagement. L'autre concerné la suivit, et leur chef leur désigna un autre ring. Les combats se dérouleraient en instantané, une partie était gérée par Quatre, et l'autre par Eric. Et Eric… gérait son combat.

Son cœur battait à la chamade et l'adrénaline commençait à envahir son organisme tandis qu'elle outrepassait les cordes qui cadraient le ring. Al était déjà prêt, le regard moins fuyant que d'habitude. Car oui, la Sincère, bien que fermée à tout échange avec ses camarades, les avait observés, avec minutie. La Fraternelle paraissait soumise et arrangeante, or en réalité elle était brillante et assez impitoyable. A ne pas sous-estimer… Christina aussi, elle avait le potentiel et la condition physique pour faire mal, mais son cœur demeurait quand même tendre. Contrairement à Peter, qui était la pire menace potentielle parmi tous les Initiés.

Al, lui, n'était rien de tout ça. Depuis son transfert, le jeune homme s'était réfugié derrière un groupe de « amis », lesquels il n'avait pas hésité à trahir. Et désormais il se savait seul, tout comme elle l'avait été, mais depuis le début.

C'était un lâche et un faible qui la dégoûtait, car il lui renvoyait l'image qu'elle avait d'elle-même quelques semaines plus tôt…

« Quand vous voulez… »

L'intonation apparemment agacée d'Eric en disait long sur le temps qu'avaient passé les deux combattants à se juger du regard. Al paraissait déterminé, sans doute convaincu de sa victoire sur la Poule Mouillée, la petite chose fragile….

Prenant une position de défense, Katherina attendait que l'homme vint à lui, mais lui conservait également cette pose défensive, comme s'il n'était pas assez courageux pour démarrer les hostilités.

Très bien.

La Sincère s'avança, les mains ouvertes à hauteur de ses yeux. Elle arriva à hauteur de frappe d'Al et mima un mouvement de sa main droite, faisant réagir le jeune homme sur le qui-vive, alors que c'était son poing gauche qui partait en direction de sa tête. Sa garde était faible, aussi il se ramassa le poing sur sa mâchoire, l'envoyant directement au sol.

C'était son heure.

Katherina n'hésita pas. L'ancienne elle serait restée ainsi, stupéfaite de sa prouesse et aurait attendu que son adversaire se relève, comme la femme droite et honnête qu'elle était.

Était… C'était du passé, ça.

Sans attendre davantage, la demoiselle accourut vers Al à terre et lui administra une série de coup de pieds dans les cotes avec toute la force que pouvait lui procurer son bassin et ses pieds. Les coups furent douloureux car voilà qu'Al criait, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, y compris les combattants de l'autre ring.

« Stop, je me rends, ARRETE ! »

Cria Al alors que les coups de son opposante pleuvaient sur lui.

« UN AUDACIEUX NE SE REND JAMAIS »

Riposta Katherina plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, ne réalisant rien de ce qu'elle faisait. L'excitation monter en elle et il lui semblait qu'à chaque coups, elle se rapprochait de Peter. Il lui paraissait parfois reconnaître son visage dans les grimaces atroces que tirait Al. Et elle aimait ça. Oh que oui, elle aimait ça. Elle transpirait et commençait à être à court de souffle, mais peu lui importait, elle continuerait.

Un crac retentissant se fit entendre, suivi d'un hurlement beaucoup plus soutenu d'Al. Le pied de Katherina avait dévié vers le visage non protégé d'Al, et lui brisa le nez. Le sang se répandit sur tout le ring, mais rien de tout cela ne fit arrêter la Sincère dans son élan de folie.

Enfin, enfin elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre.

Seules des mains puissantes lui permirent de s'arrêter dans ce massacre, la saisissant et l'envoyant valdinguer à l'autre bout du ring. C'était Quatre, qui se penchait désormais vers Al, inconscient. Le brun accorda un regard déçu en direction de Katherina qui ne le comprit nullement. Elle lui renvoya un regard impitoyable, un regard de quelqu'un qui avait fini d'être une victime, quitte à endosser l'étique de salaud. Le leader secoua la tête puis souleva l'initié et le sortit du ring, courant vers l'infirmerie. On pouvait le suivre à la trace, tant le sang d'Al s'écoulait de son nez.

« Vainqueur : Katherina ! »

L'enthousiasme dans la voix d'Eric eut l'effet d'un câlin, la supportant et la rassurant. Katherina observa le beau blond qui avait désormais un sourire dessiné sur son visage, tandis que l'effroi régnait sur la plupart des autres membres présents. Christina, ensanglantée elle aussi par son combat avec Molly, qu'elle perdit, secoua la tête comme Quatre tout à l'heure. En retour, elle n'eut de son ancienne amie qu'un regard méprisant tandis qu'elle descendait du ring, plutôt…. heureuse.

La pression était redescendue de même que l'adrénaline. Et la mine satisfaite du leader qu'elle appréciait plus qu'elle ne le devrait renforça son bonheur.

Katherina quitta le groupe, désireuse d'aller se rafraîchir le visage, en prenant soin de passer à proximité de Peter, avec un soupçon de danger dans son regard.

Il comprit.

Et… Peter sourit.

D'un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant.


	9. Le point de vue d'Eric

**ERIC POV**

Les mains jointes derrière son dos, il avait observé le spectacle qu'était le combat avec une certaine joie qu'il dissimulait très bien. Son regard était fixe, sa mine inexpressive et pourtant intérieurement il jubilait.

Il repensait au jour où il l'avait poussée du haut de ce toit, convaincu qu'il n'envoyait qu'un bout de chair à l'abattoir. Au début, il était prêt à organiser un pari avec Quatre pour savoir combien de temps elle durerait parmi eux. Il n'aurait pas misé son argent sur plus d'une semaine. Et pourtant… et pourtant… son avis avait changé.

Le jour où il avait confronté Peter alors qu'il l'agressait, il l'avait très honnêtement méprisée. La Sincère n'avait même pas été fichue de livrer un combat digne de ce nom, et en plus elle se faisait minablement avoir par le pire des salopards. Pourquoi était-il venu à son secours alors ? Lui-même ne le savait pas trop. Le jeune homme mettait ça sur le compte d'une froide curiosité, celle de savoir quelle était la limite de la demoiselle, quand craquerait-elle… survivrait-elle ?

Il n'avait pas été des plus amical avec elle, et ne le regrettait pas. En quittant l'infirmerie après l'assaut de Peter, le blond était convaincu que Katherina rejoindrait les Sans Factions le lendemain. Or, il la surprit le soir même, seule, au milieu de la salle d'entraînement, à galérer à suivre son programme. Il l'avait observée, dans le silence le plus total. Et ainsi de suite. Il chronométrait son temps de travail, analysait ses mouvements. La jeune n'était pas mauvaise, bien que manquant de technique et d'entraînement… mais ce qui faisait vraiment sa force, c'était qu'elle ne lâchait rien. Elle était persistante et régulière dans ses efforts.

Le leader remarqua son changement de caractère. Elle s'affirma plus et avait gagné en assurance, dans sa démarche, dans sa manière de parler. Néanmoins, pour lui ce n'était que façade. Ce n'était pas en faisant quelques pompes tardives qu'on devenait un vrai soldat. Aussi, il l'avait testée. Il avait fait son Peter, juste pour voir l'évolution de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était pas laissé faire. Lui si, il aurait pu parer son premier coup mais ne l'avait pas fait. Il aurait sincèrement pu abuser d'elle, mais elle aurait combattu, et c'était ça dont il voulait avoir la preuve sa combattivité. Ce qui lui manquait au début de son initiation. Ce qui faisait d'elle désormais une Audacieuse.

Elle avait envoyé Al à l'infirmerie et regagnait désormais les toilettes. Quatre avait dès lors interrompu les combats, s'occupant du blessé. Aussi, sortant de ses pensées qui divaguaient vers la silhouette de Katherina s'éclipsant aux toilettes, Eric recentra l'attention de tous sur lui, annonçant les combats suivants… qui, il devait se l'avouer, furent moins passionnants.

Quelques heures plus tard, les troupes, ou du moins ceux assez en état pour utiliser leur mâchoire, avaient rejoint le réfectoire où un bon repas les attendait. Quatre, comme à son habitude, s'était isolé quelque part pour manger dans la quiétude la plus totale, quoi que parfois embêté par ses groupies. Eric mangeait dès lors également seul, ayant quelque problème relationnel avec son « collègue », lequel il haïssait avec une passion sans limite. Et l'avantage, c'était que lui n'était jamais dérangé par des groupies.

Du moins, il le croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui qui occupait une table seul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? »

Lança-t-il à l'attention de la personne à sa droite, dont il connaissait l'identité sans avoir besoin de la contrôler.

« Je veux manger au calme… »

La voix quelque peu sèche de Katherina lui répondit. Eric daigna lui accorder un regard, indécis sur la suite à donner. La chasserait-il ? Il pourrait. Mais à vrai dire, il n'en avait nullement l'envie. Ce qu'il avait vu lui avait plu, et il comprenait pourquoi la jeune femme s'était rapprochée de lui. Toutes les tables observaient Katherina comme si elle fût un monstre, tous les initiés impressionnés par sa violence. Tous susurraient son nom et la désignaient de la tête, mais personne n'osait confronter son regard.

Même Peter, le chieur de service, semblait avoir gardé quelque distance avec la Sincère.

« Ok… »

Répondit Eric face à la demande de la jeune femme, tout en enfourchant un bout de viande qu'il enfila dans sa bouche presto. Un silence vint dès lors, seulement interrompu par le brouhaha naturel du réfectoire, et les glissements de service contre l'assiette. Katherina mangeait avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'Eric et faisait tourniquer depuis un moment sa fourchette, pensive. Le leader le remarqua mais ne commenta pas, décidé à manger dans la paix la plus totale.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ca y était, ce qu'il ne voulait pas…. Posant ses services, le jeune homme croisa le regard quelque peu triste de son initiée. Il fit comme à son habitude, il se perdit un instant dans ses yeux. Il devait avoir l'air de lui adresser par ce contact visuel froideur et indifférence, mais en réalité, il la sondait. Il voulait voir la vérité qui se cachait derrière ses iris et avait un don pour très vite l'intercepter. Il savait où Katherina vouait en venir. Pourquoi l'avait-il pris sous son aile, si on pouvait appeler les choses ainsi. Pourquoi l'entraînait-il, alors que rien ne l'obligeait ? c'était vrai, rien ne l'obligeait, et quelques semaines auparavant, il lui aurait adressé une droite pour s'incruster ainsi à sa table et lui parler sans autorisation.

Mais c'était avant… Aussi dur que ce fut pour Eric de se l'avouer à lui-même, il était quelque peu tombé sous le charme de l'ardeur de Katherina. Cette fille n'avait rien pour elle en matière d'entraînement, et pourtant, elle s'en était forgé un, à la sueur de son front et avec douleur, elle était arrivée à avoir des résultats. Plus le temps avançait, moins Eric doutait en elle. Et après le combat avec Al, il demandait à en voir plus. Le blond voulait voir son potentiel, le ressentir.

Et …. Les yeux qui l'observaient déclencher en lui un sentiment depuis longtemps oublié. Il voulait la protéger, instinctivement. Il ne contrôlait pas. C'était son corps qui lui dictait, et peut-être la raison principale pour laquelle il était venue la sauver à l'infirmerie, au final.

Mais ça, c'était son secret. Aussi, il n'offrit à Katherina que le silence en guise de réponse puis se leva, quittant la table et laissant la jeune femme seule face à ses interrogations.

Peut-être lui répondrait-il, si elle se présentait dans sa salle d'entraînement. Cette idée lui décrocha une once de satisfaction tandis que cela invitait son esprit à penser à des choses beaucoup moins sérieuses et conventionnelles au vu de son statut de mentor. Quittant le réfectoire, Eric accorda quand même un dernier regard à la silhouette de Katherina, sentant une chaleur envahir son bas-ventre, la même chaleur qui l'avait assailli depuis l'entrainement de la veille.

Il ne pouvait se mentir… il la désirait. Ou il désirait ce qu'elle représentait…. L'un ou l'autre. Dans tous les cas, il la voulait. Mais ça, à nouveau, c'était son secret…


	10. Premier échange

Quand elle arriva au dortoir, Katherina s'affala sur son lit avec un désespoir pas du tout feint. Ce fut une journée dure, et même si elle était parvenue à gagner des points au classement, sa victoire avait un goût amer. Elle avait eu tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité depuis le début de son initiation. Son corps avait évolué, elle avait gagné en muscles, et avait pris de l'assurance. Mais à quel prix… peu importe la satisfaction ressentie en battant presque à mort Al, le revers de la médaille fut douloureux. Katherina se persuada qu'on n'avait rien sans rien, et que des sacrifices étaient nécessaires. Al en était un, son amitié avec Christina en était un autre, et enfin l'affection de ses camarades encore un autre, bien que celle-ci n'avait jamais été acquise.

Par contre, autre chose lui tenait désormais à cœur.

Eric.

L'homme qui l'avait obsédé depuis le début revenait en force dans son esprit et c'était chose impossible que de ne pas y penser. Il s'était montré tendre au réfectoire, car le Eric qu'elle connaissait n'aurait pas permis qu'un initié mange avec lui. Et ça, les autres l'avaient remarqué. Kath avait entendu ses camarades discuter, émettre des idées comme quoi elle et Eric… s'étaient liés d'une certaine manière.

Si seulement.

Le jeune homme lui inspirait trop de choses. De la peur, une peur qu'elle n'apprivoiserait jamais tant il était intimidant, de la joie, de l'excitation... Elle le désirait ardemment mais elle savait qu'elle caressait un doux rêve. Jamais il ne réaliserait, mais c'était bon pour son moral de divaguer. Enfin… il lui arrivait de croire qu'Eric n'était pas si indifférent, autrement pourquoi s'impliquerait-il ? Peut-être se jouait-il d'elle. Peut-être avait-il parié quelque chose sur sa potentielle victoire et se refusait l'idée de perdre, tout simplement.

Bons sang ce qu'elle aimerait pouvoir s'immiscer dans sa tête….

« Bonne nuit Kath ! Oh, au passage, je te conseille de garder l'œil ouvert ce soir, ne sait-on jamais.. »

Ses mots, venus de la bouche de Peter auraient dû la glacer. Mais au contraire, ils furent comme… un compliment.

« Pourquoi, tu as peur que j'te vole ta place de premier ? »

Sourit Katherina avec plus de malice qu'elle ne l'eut réellement voulu. Peter lui retourna la pareil alors qu'il se couchait, à l'image de la plupart des Audacieux. Seuls quelques-uns étaient partis festoyer leur victoire ou noyer leur défaite dans l'alcool, mais Katherina ne pouvait se le permettre. Aussi, elle enfila sa tenue de nuit et se mit à l'aise dans son lit, fermant les yeux avec une certaine sérénité qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais rencontrée.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement alors qu'il lui sembla sentir un souffle chaud contre son visage. Devant elle, à travers l'obscurité, Katherina sembla discerner les traits faciaux de Peter, ou du moins c'était la simple étude des probabilités qui lui faisaient imaginer sa face. Dans tous les cas, elle entendit un « chut » murmurer pour ne pas réveiller les autres. La jeune femme conserva son calme, silencieuse, redoutant ce qui allait arriver. Néanmoins, elle ne se sentait pas au bord de faire une crise de panique, ses muscles étaient tendus mais son esprit clairvoyant. Elle remarqua la main de Peter se glisser contre son pantalon, caressant son intimité à travers le tissu d'une manière plutôt douce. La demoiselle sourit alors, possédée par un plaisir malsain en sachant ce qui allait arriver. Elle embrassa dès lors le visage en face d'elle, lequel eut un répondant bien moins agressif que lors de leur dernier échange et chevaucha avec la grâce et la discrétion d'un félin son rival. A califourchon sur lui, elle pouvait clairement sentir la bosse qui déformait son bas. Katherina passa une main sur la joue de Peter qu'elle fit descendre sur son torse.

Puis…

Sa main libre vint saisir le couteau dissimulé sous son coussin, le pointant sous la gorge de Peter. Contrairement à lui, lors de l'attaque de l'infirmerie, Katherina n'avait pas dérobé un vulgaire couteau à beurre. Non, elle avait le couteau à viande, long et bien aiguisé qu'elle conservait plaquée contre la gorge du jeune homme, le coupant légèrement. Son autre main était venue naturellement bloquer sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son, et la menace de l'arme blanche trop présente pour que Peter n'essaie quoi que ce soit contre elle.

Avec presque délicatesse, Katherina approcha ses lèvres de la bouche de Peter, un sourire malin dessiné sur son visage caché par l'obscurité.

« Peut-être que c'est toi, qui devrais dormir que d'un seul œil, Peter… »

Et puis elle fit glisser la lame, faisant ruisseler quelques gouttelettes de sang sous les râlements camouflés de Peter, tendu et apeuré, elle pouvait le sentir. Puis… elle le lâcha, prit ses distances et l'observa à travers le noir. Il resta immobile, sans doute pensif, et elle crut percevoir un mouvement de main. Sans doute contrôlait-il sa trachée. Peu après, le noiraud se releva, regagna sa cachette sans mot supplémentaire…. Katherina conserva son couteau sous son oreiller, et garda les yeux ouverts pour le temps qu'il lui restait avant son entraînement…

Quand vint le moment, elle se leva, prit son arme et alla la cacher dans les toilettes cachées du fond, le réservoir ne contenant plus d'eau. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'Eric, qu'elle trouva ouverte à son arrivée.

Elle jubilait. Elle était heureuse, heureuse de la tournure de son échange avec Peter. Elle avait pris le contrôle et faisait savoir à Peter qu'elle aussi, était dangereuse. Elle espérait que le message avait passé, même si elle redoutait honnêtement le retour de son ancien camarade Sincère.

« Prête ? »

La voix d'Eric interrompit ses pensées alors qu'il se trouvait désormais devant elle. Et la vue qu'il lui offrait eut le don de faire définitivement changer le flux de pensées de Katherina. Il avait revêtu un marcel moulant, noir, et un training qui laissait bien deviner ses muscles fessiers. Ses cheveux étaient toujours plaqués en arrière avec discipline et ses piercings étaient toujours en place. Seuls ses traits quelque peu fatigués témoignaient qu'il venait sans doute de se lever.

Ce qu'il était beau…

Ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser la jeune femme alors qu'elle acquiesçait de la tête, se jugeant prête. Pour confirmer ses propos, Eric lui lança deux gants qu'elle rattrapa au vol et enfila de suite. Lui, en fit de même, se mettant en position de garde devant elle.

« Alors, attaque ! »

« Pas de préliminaires, hein ? »

C'était sorti malgré elle, cependant elle crut percevoir un sourire se dessiner derrière les gants d'Eric. Sans attente supplémentaire, l'initiée fonça sur lui et commença à frapper avec virulence. Tous ses coups furent parés avec un joli rythme. De temps à autre Eric lui administrait une droite, qu'elle évitait par moments, d'autres pas.

Cet échauffement dura environ dix minutes, Eric poussant Kath au bord de ses limites, lui accordant aucune pause et ne lésinant pas sur les coups.

« Très bien. »

Finit-il par lâcher alors qu'il enlevait ses gants. Transpirante et presque malade, Katherine en fit de même, s'asseyant pour récupérer un rythme cardiaque plus normal. Son esprit se désactiva du mode automatique qu'avait enclenché cet échange physique, et soudain lui revint en tête la même problématique que plus tôt dans la soirée. Eric prenait du temps pour elle, et avait manifestement quitté le pays des rêves pour répondre présent dans la salle d'entraînement. Lui ne s'entraînait pas à ses heures, normalement, sinon ils se seraient déjà croisés lors de ces sorties nocturnes. Donc, Kath déduisait que le jeune homme faisait ça pour elle… uniquement pour elle… et la question était…

« Pourquoi… ? »

Elle ne put s'en empêcher. La question lui trottait toujours en tête et tant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé réponse, elle se devait de la poser.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Lui rétorqua sans détours le blond qui s'essuyait le visage.

« Pourquoi m'aider ? Pourquoi moi, alors qu'il y a dans le groupe des gens comme Peter, Molly… ? Pourquoi se prendre la peine de donner une chance à quelqu'un de faible, comme moi, alors que tu en as sans doute rien à faire ? »

Eric s'immobilisa. A nouveau, il lui offrit ce regard. Ce satané regard, celui qui tétanisait son être, celui qui l'intriguait, car elle était incapable de l'interpréter. Allait-il la tuer ? Allait-il lui faire l'amour sauvagement ? Ou la jugeait-il sévèrement ? Impossible à dire. Dans tous les cas, le leader se rapprocha physiquement d'elle, lui tendant une serviette propre sans dire un mot. Katherina se saisit du bout de tissu et s'essuya à son tour, dans un silence qui devenait gênant.

« Parce que c'est mon job de former des Audacieux. »

La demoiselle crispa la mâchoire, désireuse d'entendre quelque chos d'autre, même si elle ne l'avouerait pas.

« Et puis, j'ai vu du potentiel, dans ta faiblesse. »

Eric reprit la serviette que tendait Katherina, ne la quittant pas du regard. Un sourire presque tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres, énigmatique et à vrai dire inquiétant, car pas du tout habituel.

« Pour la suite, j'ai un changement de programme. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, preuve de son interrogation. Mais une main se tendait vers elle, pour une fois non agressive. Katherina l'observa comme si elle observait un alien, totalement stupéfaite et intriguée. Avec hésitation, elle donna sa main à Eric qui l'invita à le suivre. Ensemble, ils quittèrent le coin « entraînement » de la salle privée et arrivèrent rapidement à une sorte de vestiaire. Toujours dans ce silence qui était marque de fabrique des échanges verbaux avec Eric, ça et les insultes et menaces, le jeune homme enleva son haut devant l'initiée, mettant à profit de ses yeux sa musculature développée.

Les joues de Katherine prirent une jolie couleur rougie et la jeune femme fixa le sol, pour tenter de conserver son calme et une certaine contenance. Eric s'en aperçut, et en sourit, alors qu'il se dévêtait désormais de son bas, l'envoyant valdinguer à travers le vestiaire, ainsi que son sous-vêtement. Katherina ne vit que les habits rejoindre le sol, et soudain la tentation devint tant horrible qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que de relever le regard en direction d'Eric. Le concerné était nu, devant elle, un sourire narquois seyant ses traits. Il n'avait pas de gêne, et ne dissimulait rien. Katherina sentit l'excitation l'envahir et sans doute que ses yeux devaient manifester du désir alors qu'elle dévorait visuellement le corps du blond sur lequel elle n'avait cessé de fantasmer depuis le début de son initiation.

Qu'allait-il faire ? L'agresser à nouveau pour la tester ? diantre, aurait-elle seulement la volonté de lui résister ? Elle en doutait totalement…

Sans autre information complémentaire sur le pourquoi du comment, Eric tourna le dos à Katherina, rejoignant les douches, étant désormais hors de vue. Le bruit de l'eau battant contre le carrelage retentit alors, témoignant qu'Eric était en train de se laver. Katherina inspira, expira, puis se déshabilla à son tour. Durant un instant, elle resta immobile, nue, indécise du comportement à avoir. Cela lui fit mal, atrocement mal, mais elle finit par opter d'aller dans une autre douche, laissant le leader seul. Elle était faible, et s'était raffermi. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer à Eric à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet, bien qu'elle craignait que son chef le savait pertinemment, sinon pourquoi la torturer ainsi ?

Aussi, elle rejoignit une autre douche et entreprit de se laver le plus rapidement possible. Quand elle coupa l'eau après s'être savonnée, elle remarqua que le silence régnait dans le vestiaire. Eric aussi, devait avoir terminé. Aussi elle sortit de la douche, se sécha avec les linges à disposition et se rhabilla assez rapidement. Ce ne fut qu'en boutonnant son training qu'elle remarqua qu'Eric l'observait depuis le coin de la pièce. Rouge, gênée et se demandant depuis combien de temps il l'observait, Katherina quitta le vestiaire en silence, outrepassant un Eric silencieux.

Sauf quand elle était presque sortie du vestiaire, une main se saisit de son avant-bras, l'entraînant à nouveau dedans. Un corps musclé la plaqua dès lors contre le mur et des lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. L'échange fut passionné mais tendre, Eric parcourant le tour de ses lèvres avant de gentiment y goûter réellement. Un million de papillons semblèrent s'envoler dans le bas-ventre de Katherina qui se retenait de faire quoi que ce soit avec ses mains d'Eric. Elle en crevait d'envie, mais elle était plus curieuse d'avoir une explication sur cet échange plutôt que de le poursuivre dans la précipitation.

Quand Eric daigna décoller ses lèvres des siennes, son regard avait changé. Elle crut y deviner une certaine tendresse, quelque peu camouflée par le feu de l'envie qui y brûlait.

« Tu as intérêt de finir dans le top 5. Il te reste trois semaines. Prouve-moi que tu vaux quelque chose… et…. »

Et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les empoignant quelque peu, avant de les relâcher et de les caresser plus doucement.

Et… ?

Et elle n'eut pas sa réponse. Eric quittait désormais le vestiaire, dans le mystère le plus total, la laissant là, plaquée contre le mur, le souffle court, son bas-ventre neutralisé et son entrejambe humide. Bon sang… elle en voulait plus… mais lui, que voulait-il ?

Ses yeux fixèrent la silhouette imposante d'Eric qui disparut, masqué par la porte coulissante venant de se refermer.

Katherina soupira…

Elle avait dès lors une motivation supplémentaire de casser les dents à Molly, et à tous ceux qui se retrouveraient sur le ring, avec elle…


	11. Un autre grand jour

~~ ERIC POV~~

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas volontairement lent et contrôlé, comme pour savourer au mieux ce moment unique où il désertait pour de bon le vestiaire, Eric ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'une manière qu'il aurait pensé avoir oubliée.

Il l'avait embrassée. Bien sûr, il n'en jubilait pas comme une adolescente en chaleur. Son coup avait été calculé, prémédité, et … prudent. Le jeune homme s'était amusé à tester l'envie de Katherina pour lui, de la tenter, pour simplement voir si elle avait les boules, ou plutôt les ovaires, de mener les choses. Pas pour l'instant, manifestement. Elle lui avait tenu tête, résisté. L'épisode après-viol était sans doute trop récent et son initiée avait sans doute cru avoir à faire à un piège.

Or cette fois, il n'y en avait aucun. Eric la désirait. Non, il ne désirait pas son corps, dont les courbes féminines se démarquaient plus qu'à son arrivée, ni ses cheveux qu'elle avait soyeux, et ni sa bouche qu'elle avait tendre. Bien sûr, elle l'attirait et n'était de loin pas laide. Mais c'était son esprit, dont le blond était tombé sous le charme. Sa férocité et ténacité. Celle qu'il voulait voir dominer les sommets du classement. Celle qui avait battu à mort Al, et celle qui savait lui tenir tête lors de leur confrontation de regard, avec une froide détermination qui aurait pu l'intimider, s'il n'était pas… Eric.

Bien sûr, pour l'instant le jeune homme ne montrerait rien de ses sentiments. Peut-être même jamais. Il aimait ce jeu, aussi dangereux fut-il. Oh que oui il risquait de s'ouvrir avec le temps et de se laisser cramer les ailes, mais il pensait que ça en valait la chandelle. Et d'autant plus, il se faisait assez confiance pour limiter un maximum les dégâts de son côté.

Dans tous les cas, l'évolution de Katherina ne dépendrait que d'elle, et Eric avait plus que hâte de voir quelle place finale elle occuperait parmi les Audacieux.

~~ RETOUR A KATHERINA ~~

Quand elle se hissa hors de son lit, elle sut que cette journée allait particulièrement se démarquer des autres. Tout le monde, dès le réveil, la toisait du regard comme si elle eût représenté un tigre, et ses camarades des brebis égarées, indécises du comportement à adapter en sa présence. Mais ça lui était égal. L'indifférence fonctionnait bien au niveau relation de manière globale, et sa nouvelle approche plus agressive avec Peter aussi, au vu du regard noir qu'il lui adressa dès cinq heures du matin.

Et aussi au vu de son abstention totale de mauvais commentaires de la journée.

Ce qui paradoxalement lui donna l'impression que sa journée dura une éternité. Les combats s'enchaînaient, les coups aussi, et la fatigue commençait à dominer et le corps, et l'esprit. Les remarques de Peter lui auraient peut-être donné un coup de fouet nécessaire. Mais la présence d'Eric proche du ring suffisait amplement, depuis leur échange de hier.

A chaque fois que son nom était prononcé pour un combat, soit par Eric en personne, soit par Quatre, le leader blond et la jeune femme se croisaient du regard. Un regard qu'elle put catégoriser désormais dans le répertoire « complice froid », vu qu'Eric ne démontrait rien, contrairement à elle qui se savait avoir parfois des étoiles dans les yeux tant elle était expressive.

D'ailleurs ce genre de comportements n'avait fait que de renforcer les bruits d'une possible relation, bruits balayés par la froideur et la tolérance zéro d'Eric en matière « d'enfantillages ». Katherina s'en moquait, cela créait une barrière supplémentaire avec les autres, qui en fait n'étaient que … des groupes. Il y avait le groupe des discrets, ceux qui ne se démarquaient pas et figurer parmi les derniers au classement (qui était en fait un peu sa catégorie depuis le début), le groupe de Peter et celui de Christina, dont faisait partie la jeune Prior, la première à avoir sauté…. Les deux étaient devenues d'ailleurs très bonnes amies, et au vu du comportement dédaigneux de Katherina, Christina avait fini par totalement abandonner l'idée de conserver un tantinet d'amicalité avec elle. A nouveau, c'était tant mieux. Katherina était une Audacieuse, elle n'avait besoin de personne, sauf de… celui qu'elle plaçait sur un piédestal, peu importe à quel point c'était faux et mal.

« A vous de jouer »

La voix de Quatre retentit, forçant la jeune femme à revenir à la réalité du ring. Devant elle, une Molly aux traits particulièrement haineux. Peter avait sans doute parlé. Bien sûr, pas du fait qu'il avait tenté de la violer et s'était fait ramassé comme jamais, mais sans doute avait-il tourné le déroulement des événements d'une façon qui la plaçait dans une position de salope bipolaire. Elle y survivrait. Elle comptait néanmoins que Molly non..

Se déplaçant avec leste et agilité, Katherina fut capable d'adresser un coup de pied retourné sur un blocage de Molly, envoyant à quelques mètres son adversaire, qui dut se mettre à genoux tant la douleur avait été forte. Profitant de cette avantage, Katherina se saisit des cheveux de Molly avec force et fit rencontrer son genou à la tête de la jeune femme, lui cassant le nez et sans doute lui explosant quelques dents au passage.

Le combat fut alors très vite interrompu par Quatre, craignant que Katherina ne recommence son épisode rage. Mais la fatigue était trop présente, et la douleur trop vive par rapport à ses autres combats, qu'il ne vint même pas à l'idée de l'Audacieuse de s'acharner davantage. Comme à son habitude, Quatre emmena un énième Initié à l'infirmerie, Initié soit envoyé aux soins par la cruauté de Peter, soit par Katherina Les autres combattaient de manière plus soft… et ce fut tout naturellement que cela se répercutait sur le classement, Katherina devançant enfin Molly, gagnant sa place de second.

« Peter et Katherina ».

Dernier combat, annoncé par un Eric qui croisait désormais les bras. Peter avait des bleus çà et là, et son marcel gris de base avait viré presque au noir tant il avait transpiré. Ses cheveux étaient sales et ses yeux peinaient à rester concentrés. Lui aussi avait quand même morflé durant ses combats. Katherina n'était guère en meilleur état. Elle se déplaçait vivement sur le ring mais en-dehors elle ne pouvait cacher qu'elle boitait un peu. Son visage était tuméfié par endroits à cause des différentes droites ou revers reçus et tous ses muscles la suppliaient de déclarer forfait et de conserver sa place de numéro 2.

Or, un vrai Audacieux ne se rend jamais.

Du coup…. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'imiter un Peter déjà prêt, la garde haute, et d'inspirer un bon coup.

Son heure était arrivée… c'était son deuxième grand jour.


	12. C'est toi la poule

**"Cot cot..."**

Katherina se surprit elle-même à glisser ces quelques mots, ô combien signifiants pour Peter qui conservait un visage beaucoup trop sérieux à son goût. Il se savait en danger. Sans doute ne s'était-il pas attendu à voir une telle marge de progrès de quiconque, encore moins de celle qu'il avait surnommé poule mouillée tout le long de son initiation. Katherina savourait ce moment, elle était calme, presque détendue, alors en position de garde. Elle aimait l'impression de férocité qu'elle avait su petit à petit créer, l'aura de femme violente et déterminée qu'elle s'était façonnée au fil des semaines. Plus rien ne comptait, là, sur le ring central, alors que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux deux.

"Tu vas regretter de pas être restée en bas de classement, Kath"

Lui répondit Peter d'une manière plus crispée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité alors qu'il cassait peu à peu la distance qui le séparait de celle qu'il avait essayé de s'approprier physiquement. Celle qui n'était auparvant qu'un amas d'os, fragile, discrète, correcte, et qui désormais était agile, forte... belle. Le noiraud n'avait pas de peine à se l'avouer à lui-même et se jurait qu'après sa victoire, il se l'approprierait comme il aurait dû se l'approprier quelques mois plus tôt. Qu'elle le veuille ou non. Car dans son esprit, bien que tendu par le combat, il se sentait déjà vainqueur.

Et là était l'hubris qui allait causer sa chute.

*BLAM*

La demoiselle s'était rapprochée rapidement et avait assaini un coup à Peter qu'il para de son coude, provoquant un bruit de fracas. Rapidement le jeune homme enchaîna avec un coup de genou, profitant de la proximité soudaine avec son adversaire. Cette dernière encaissa mais riposta par un uppercut que Peter sut alléger en se retirant en arrière au bon moment. Enervé, il enchaîna sur un coup de pied que Katherina esquiva, imitant cette fois Peter et lui administrant un coup de genou aux parties, ce dernier ayant ouvert sa zone sensible par son coup vain.

Sa rotule enfoncée contre ses parties, ses mains derrière une de ses épaules pour à la fois le tenir et à la fois se protéger d'un éventuel coup de boule, comme lui avait si bien appris Eric, Katherina jubilait. Elle enchaîna les coups de genou, ne laissant aucun repos à Peter qui ne put s'empêcher d'exclamer un hurlement de douleur. Décidée à ne pas laisser la partie se finir ainsi, la demoiselle le lâcha, le repoussant, et lui fracassa le nez de ses phalanges blanchies par la colère.

Peter tomba sur l'arrière et se remit aussitôt debout, mais avec une garde beaucoup moins fière qu'avant, son entrejambe étant fortement endolori.

"Salope..."

"Je sais."

Sourit Katherina, qui n'avait pour l'instant subi aucune réelle blessure. Cela changea bien vite, Peter mima de la frapper sur le côté de son poing mais au dernier moment son coude se heurta à son arcade, la faisant éclater.

Un léger filet de sang dégoulina dès lors de son visage, mais cela n'enleva pas pour autant le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de Katherina, lui donnant presque un air de ... démente.

"C'est tout ce que tu peux m'offrir, Peter ?"

"Oh, chérie, je peux te donner tant plus tu sais.."

Lui rétorqua le concerné alors qu'il partait pour un second assaut. En une esquive habile, Katherina se libéra du champ d'action de Peter et en profita pour lui décocher un coup de pied à hauteur du genou, sur son côté, le ... brisant.

A nouveau, un hurlement de douleur émana de la bouche de Peter alors que ce dernier s'agenouillait, blessé à son articulation. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour Katherina. Elle poussa l'homme qui perdit facilement l'équilibre et se mit à califourchon sur lui, pénétrant sa garde et l'empêchant de répliquer.

"Et comme ça, tu aimes Peter ?"

Demanda-t-elle alors que ses mains trouvèrent le cou du concerné, commençant à le serrer. La jeune femme rapprocha son visage de celui pâle de son adversaire, désireuse de le voir... mort. Une excitation certaine monter en elle. Le sentiment de la douce vengeance... Les images du visage fou et désireux de Peter lui revinrent en tête. La sensation de sa main non-désirée se glissant sous son t-shirt. Son corps collé au sien, son poids contre elle, la lame du couteau à beurre vers sa gorge... Repenser à tout ça, dans la position de force dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui procurait une jouissance qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connue.

Le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de se défaire de son emprise, mais il n'y parvenait pas, le manque d'oxygène était déjà en train d'opérer, et bientôt, il perdrait la vue, puis la conscience, et s'endormirait, à jamais.

"ARRÊTE !"

La voix puissante de Quatre la fit sortir de ses pensées alors que ce dernier la poussa hors de Peter, permettant à ce dernier de récupérer un tantinet de souffle, difficilement.

Cette fois-ci, quand elle croisa le regard du formateur Audacieux, elle ne se rendit pas compte d'à quel point son regard ressemblait à celui d'Eric, et Quatre le reconnut, lui renvoyant le regard le plus glacial qu'il put lui donner. Peter à ses côtés crachait ses poumons par terre, sous le choc de l'étranglement. Voyant qu'il survivrait, Quatre se redressa et se rapprocha de l'initiée vainqueur, toute haletante par l'adrénaline.

"Tu es déclassée, Kath."

"Comment ça ?"

La voix d'Eric s'éleva avant même que la jeune femme ne put dire quoi que ce soit. Le deuxième formateur était entré dans le ring et se confrontait désormais à Quatre, un air surpris seyant son visage, et, malgré l'air calme qu'il dégageait, on pouvait deviner son mécontentement.

"Elle a failli tuer plusieurs Audacieux. Etre de cette faction, c'est aussi pouvoir accorder sa confiance à ses camarades et collaborer en équipe. Et jusque là, Katherina a tout échoué. Elle ne mérite pas la place de premier."

"Tu crois ça ?"

La tension montait entre les deux jeunes hommes qui se toisaient du regard pendant que Peter s'esquivait du ring, rejoignant Molly qui fut aux petits soins pour lui. Petits soins que Peter déclina par le plus grand des mépris, trop honteux du combat qu'il n'avait pas su mener, ni remporter.

Katherina quant à elle demeurait calme, les mains jointes derrière le dos. L'adrénaline redescendait peu à peu, et elle commençait à réaliser que tous ceux qui s'étaient opposés à elle, avaient échoué, même les plus forts. Elle, la frêle, la fragile, la faible, la trouillarde. On n'osait plus la regarder depuis quelques temps, et Quatre avait raison. Elle n'avait pas la confiance de ses camarades comme elle ne leur faisait pas confiance.

Peu lui importait qu'elle finisse déclassée, l'important était qu'on la respectait. Non. Mieux. Qu'on la craignait.

"Très bien, Quatre."

Sa voix coupa court à la discussion s'envenimant de plus en plus entre les deux formateurs.

"J'accepte d'être déclassée..."

Eric se retourna vers elle, un regard interrogateur et plutôt agacé...

"... si tu me bats."

L'agacement prit place à la surprise, et rapidement un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Eric. Quatre l'imita. Il était surpris, mais à vrai dire, presque indifférent à cette demande. Juste un petit peu surpris par la soudaine tournure de la discussion. Mais vu qu'il n'acceptait pas le comportement de Katherina, et qu'il était décidé à ne pas se plier à la volonté d'Eric, il maugréa par l'affirmative, enlevant son pull pour être simplement en t-shirt, prenant une position de garde.

Tout le monde dès lors retint son souffle, Eric le premier.

Katherina, en second.

 _Putain, c'est quoi mon problème ? J'viens de faire quoi là ?_


	13. Tu es à moi

Elle l'avait mis au défi.

Putain, elle _l'_ avait mis au défi.

Eric n'en revenait pas alors qu'il s'écartait progressivement du ring, observant Katherina comme si elle eût représenté une race alien tout juste arrivée sur Terre. Tout comme lui, les autres Audacieux retenaient leur respiration, sachant la rareté du spectacle qui allait s'offrir à eux. Quatre faisait la plupart des démonstrations de combat, et personne n'était jamais parvenu à simplement l'égratigner. Enfin, personne, personne d'autre qu'Eric, à l'époque où il était un initié. La soudaine prise de risque de son élève l'excitait à vrai dire. Intérieurement, il ressentait une certaine fierté à savoir que c'était lui, et non Quatre, qui avait modelé Katherina en une guerrière. Une guerrière sanguinaire, et coriace. Il venait d'en avoir la preuve, elle qui était passée des derniers du classement à première. Elle qui s'était fait mettre à terre par Peter dès le premier jour, et qui désormais l'avait presque zigouillé. Le leader l'avait suivie tout le long, analysant sa technique de combat, ses fautes, ses coups de génie, et purée, elle en avait sortis pas mal... Sa silhouette avait aussi beaucoup changé, par rapport à ses débuts. Elle qui était incertaine de ses compétences, toujours sur la réserve, mince au point d'être presque maigre, était désormais une fille de chair et de sang, musclée où il fallait pour faire mal et être endurante, et habile dans ses coups et déplacements.

Croisant les bras, le blond observait. Un silence mortuaire s'était installé, autant Quatre que Katherina étaient imperturbables. Sereins, calmes. Ils se jaugeaient, en position de garde, se fixant droit dans les yeux, tentant de deviner quel serait le premier coup de l'ennemi rien que par sa manière d'observer. Quatre était très bon, pour ça. Il était fort, souple, précis dans ses frappes. Il savait autant projeter que d'utiliser les articulations de son adversaire pour le neutraliser à l'aide de clés... ou de cassage d'os. Quant à Katherina, ses iris brûlaient d'un désir de victoire qui compensait ses lacunes physiques et tactiques. Du moins, le jeune Coulter l'espérait.

Mais ses espoirs étaient trop haut placés, il s'en doutait. Katherina fit une attaque, aisément parée par Quatre qui répliqua par une projection qui envoya valser la jeune femme. Mais le poignet de Kath fut saisi avant qu'elle n'atterrisse au sol, laissant le loisir à Quatre de finir par une clé en croix au sol. Eric aurait voulu se mordre le poing mais il s'en abstint. Là, soit Katherina se rendait, ce qu'Eric condamnerait lourdement, soit elle supporterait la douleur, jusqu'à ce que son coude se rompe.

La demoiselle ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle profita de l'espace que Quatre avait laissé entre elle et lui pour se dégager de la clé presque parfaite par un retournement soudain. Elle se trouva comme avant avec Peter, dessus Quatre, mais ce dernier se mit en garde et grâce à son tibia se protégea de l'assaut de l'initiée, décidée à lui saisir la gorge également. Le brun put alors la retourner une second fois et la neutralisa à son tour par un étranglement. Eric serra les poings...

Mais Katherina ne lâcha rien. Elle se débattit, encore, encore, bien que Quatre demeurait imperturbable. Le jeune homme dut se protéger la tête car la demoiselle tentait de s'en prendre à ses yeux, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il lui libéra sa gorge. La pression de ses mains musclées s'accentua, et peu à peu, Katherina vit du noir monter devant elle. Son cerveau perdait en oxygène, et rapidement, ses mouvements furent plus mous, moins vifs, jusqu'à devenir inexistants.

Mais elle n'abandonna pas. Quatre l'observait fixement, son cœur battant à la chamade. Voulait-il de ça ? bien sûr que non. Pour lui, Katherina n'était qu'une pauvre gamine s'étant fait corrompre d'une manière ou d'une autre par Eric. Il ne voulait pas la tuer. Il le pouvait, bien sûr... les morts issues d'entraînement n'étaient pas chose rare chez les transférés audacieux. Mais... en voulait-il, du sang de cette ado sur ses mains ? Bien sûr que non.

"Tu as perdu."

Quatre abandonna le cou de Katherina et se releva. A l'image de Peter quelques minutes auparavant, l'initiée prit de grandes bouffées d'oxygène, choquée, toussotant.

Quatre descendit du ring, observant Eric qui serrait la mâchoire. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard.

"Elle sera une Audacieuse. Mais je laisserai la première place à Peter."

"J'en parlerais à Max."

Répliqua Eric de sa voix froide, tandis que les Audacieux se dispersaient désormais, sachant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire désormais et que leur présence n'était plus du tout justifiée, les combats étant officiellement terminés depuis bientôt quinze minutes.

Quatre lui n'eut rien à objecter et offrit un regard à l'amie de Christina, avant de disparaître à son tour. Eric resta immobile, alors que tous partaient. Tous, à l'exception de Katherina qui commençait à retrouver ses esprits. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et elle peinait à se mettre debout, ses mouvements étaient saccagés et pas du tout coordonnés.

"Reste tranquille."

Lui ordonna Eric alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle après avoir jeté un dernier regard derrière lui, s'assurant que personne ne le regardait. Mais Katherina n'obéissait évidemment pas et tentait toujours de se remettre droite. Aussi, le grand blond lui fit un balayage, renvoyant au sol Katherina, sa tête heurtant le tapis du ring, la sonnant davantage.

"Là, c'est mieux."

Il s'accroupit vers elle et l'observait. Katherina porta une main à sa tête, s'essuyant le sang coagulé se trouvant sur son arcade. Elle avait divers bleus çà et là issus de ses combats précédents, et son poignet conservait la trace rougie de la main forte de Quatre lorsqu'il l'avait saisie. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations quelque peu saccadées et irrégulières. Elle avait mal. C'était normal. Eric la supplanta de tout son corps, posant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, toujours en l'observant. Enfin, Katherina se décida à ouvrir un œil fatigué, qui gagna soudainement en énergie lorsqu'elle réalisa dans quelle position se trouvait Eric. Ce dernier profita alors de l'effet de surprise et embrassa la jeune femme, ses lèvres rencontrant alors les siennes pour la seconde fois. Elles avaient un goût de fer, salé, un goût agréable pour l'Audacieux qui sentait son pantalon se durcir sous la pression de son entrejambe.

Bon sang.

C'était bon.

Il en avait vu défiler, des femmes dans sa vie. Des Érudites qui se tenaient droite et avaient tendance à se surestimer. Des Audacieuses de souche barbares et sans réel charme. Des transférées faiblardes, qui le restaient même après avoir réussi l'initiation, des transférées vigoureuses et puissantes mais qui ne dégageaient rien d'attirant... Des Audacieuses à qui il manquait de l'audace. Des protocolaires, qui suivaient les ordres. C'était ce qui leur était demandé. Mais voir Katherina défier toutes les probabilités, et mieux, tenir tête à Quatre avait mis dans tous ses états le blond. Il était déjà tombé sous le charme du regard déterminé et tenace de Katherina, mais jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant d'envie envers quelqu'un.

Et peu importe à quel point c'était mal, à quel point cela allait à l'encontre du code moral des leaders, il allait faire d'elle sa propriété. Elle était à lui. A jamais. Elle avait passé son initiation, et Eric s'arrangerait pour qu'elle lui soit affiliée comme assistante. Il l'entraînerait davantage et la façonnerait à son image. Car c'était ainsi qu'il la voyait, une prolongation de lui-même. C'était la raison pour laquelle il la désirait, et il le faisait savoir.

La demoiselle quant à elle réagit à son baiser d'abord faiblement, puis avec de plus en plus de répondant. Ses mains vinrent caresser le corps d'Eric, l'électrisant à chaque caresse et rendant son désir intenable. Finalement, le jeune homme rompit leur liaison de lèvres, et se saisit de la jeune femme, la portant, décidé à l'amener dans ses appartements... Tout de suite...


End file.
